


All Lips Go Blue

by Ame_Immortelle



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtubers, the Wineholics
Genre: AU, High School, M/M, Mutual Pining, Physical Disability, Silence, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ame_Immortelle/pseuds/Ame_Immortelle
Summary: На последнем курсе Виталий переводится в новую школу, где все не клеится с первого дня. Особого масла в огонь подливает фриковатый "ботаник", на первый взгляд показавшийся Виталию очередным протеже местной преподавательской "элиты", которому слишком многое сходит с рук...
Relationships: Vitalii Winter/Jakub Winter
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Название работы взято из одноименной композиции HIM (люблю этих парней из Финляндии<3), в русском варианте звучит как "Безжизненные уста". 
> 
> При прочтении работы следует помнить, что в Германии не существует как таковых классов, а есть курсы старшей школы, где студенты-однокурсники пересекаются между собой лишь на части учебных дисциплин.

Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße — хлестало изнутри по вискам единственное немецкое ругательство, которое Виталий успел плотно отложить в своей голове за два месяца пребывания в Германии.

Он безбожно опаздывал на первый урок. В свой первый учебный день в новой школе.

Мало того, что школьный год для него начался позже, чем для остальных, — родители улаживали дела с переездом в другую страну, работой, и о том, что Виталий рискует остаться без сертификата об окончании средней школы не сразу вспомнили, — так еще и зачем-то, по настоянию мамы, зачислили его в местную немецкую школу, погружаться в среду, вместо учебного заведения для русскоговорящих, что совершенно не прибавило уверенности в своих силах парню, который хоть и неплохо освоил немецкий еще будучи на Родине, но не был уверен, что сумеет без труда прочитать, а впоследствии проанализировать какое-нибудь мудреное произведение немецкого автора или официальный документ на гуманитарных дисциплинах.

Но делать нечего. Придется привыкать.

Он почти что летел через лестничные пролеты, пытаясь сориентироваться в расположении учебных аудиторий. Школа была в четыре этажа, но внутри казалась подобием замкнутого круга, испещренного по диаметру ходами-лабиринтами. Первый урок — как раз немецкий язык — уже семь минут как шел где-то в конце третьего.

Набрав побольше воздуха в грудь, Виталий постучал в дверь и медленно отворил ее. Судя по представшей картине, его однокурсники были погружены в повторение тонкостей немецкого синтаксиса и преподаватель решилась оторваться от своей работы, когда опоздавший ученик уже с минуту нерешительно топтался на пороге аудитории.

— Простите за опоздание, госпожа… госпожа Крейцер, — вежливо начал Виталий, запнувшись на фамилии преподавателя, — я немного запутался…

Он не договорил, так как вся аудитория обрушилась на него волной покатившихся по ней смешков и тычков друг друга в бока: его новоиспеченные однокурсники в открытую потешались над Виталием.

Интересно, я чего-то не так ляпнул на немецком или выгляжу как полный кретин? — недоумевал про себя Виталий.

Ситуацию прояснила учитель.

— Кройцер, — она строго поджала губы и пристально посмотрела на него, чуть приспустив очки на нос, — госпожа Кройцер. Это первое. А второе — потрудитесь мне объяснить, почему на десятой минуте моего занятия мы должны отвлекаться на вас?

Нет, ну это просто пиздец какой-то! — Виталий до ушей вспыхнул пунцовым. Он весь вечер накануне заучивал фамилии преподавателей, — хотел создать о себе хорошее первое впечатление, — создал, блять! И как тут не выпустишь пар родным матерцом?

— Простите… — вытолкнул воздух из легких Виталий. — Я… я здесь впервые, недавно перевелся. Первый день в этой школе… Сначала перепутал станции в метро, потом долго искал аудиторию. Простите. Больше такого не повторится, госпожа Кройцер.

Ну все. Сейчас на меня повесят ярлык «кретин/неудачник/мямля» и можно перечеркнуть этот школьный год жирной черной линией. В глазах всех. И учеников и преподавателей. Ведь госпожа Кройцер наверняка похвастается моей выходкой в учительской.

— А-а, — несколько мягче протянула преподаватель, с зачатками улыбки на бледно-накрашенных губах. — Вы тот самый новенький. Да, меня предупреждали. Напомните вашу фамилию, пожалуйста.

— Винтер. Виталий Винтер.

— Ах, да-да, — преподаватель сделала вид, что просто запамятовала. — Что ж, для первого раза простительно, но впредь постарайтесь не допускать подобных опозданий. Последний школьный год — весьма ответственный. Помните об этом. И да. Вы меня хорошо понимаете? Насколько мне известно, немецкий для вас не родной язык.

— Да, вполне, — попытался расслабиться Виталий. — Я посещаю дополнительные занятия по языку, так что уверен, в скором времени все должно быть на уровне.

— Хорошо, но если возникнут трудности, можете подходить ко мне после занятия и я постараюсь разъяснить вам все трудные моменты.

— Спасибо, госпожа Кройцер, постараюсь вас не обременять, — Виталий опустил голову.

Он еще ни на один вопрос по предмету не ответил, а преподаватель уже, наверное, успела отметить в своей голове насчет него пунктик.

Ученик со сложностями. 

— Проходите в класс, — вновь раздался бодрый голос госпожи Кройцер. — Вообще-то мест свободных всего одно, но ничего не поделаешь. С дополнительным местом решим вопрос к следующему занятию.

Виталий послушно кивнул, несколько недоумевая на ее слова: в классе была одна свободная парта, в самом конце, но с двумя стульями. Это раз. Он был единственным, как ему думалось, опоздавшим. Это два.

Так в чем, собственно, проблема? Что за дела с дополнительным рабочим местом? 

Вопрос был снят через пять минут

Виталий едва ли успел списать в свою тетрадь с интерактивной доски теорию, перечертить пару схем, как дверь аудитории вновь распахнулась и на ее пороге показался высокий, — может, чуть ниже самого Виталия, — парень, на вид довольно худощавый, с откинутыми назад темно-русыми волосами, чуть прикрывавшими его шею, в очках тонкой оправы и с перекинутым через плечо рюкзаком.

Фух, я еще не самый неудачник сегодня, по ходу, — немного облегченно обрадовался Виталий, надеясь, что сейчас парня отчитают так, что про его собственную выходу пятиминутной давности быстро забудут.

Но, на удивление, с ним лишь поздоровались, — преподаватель, первая его поприветствовала, — и со словами «проходите, Якуб» указали на место рядом с Винтером.

Виталий отметил про себя, что парень, в принципе, ни слова не ответил госпоже Кройцер на ее приветствие, но, едва ли ему было указано на соседнее с ним место, как этот самый Якуб резко обернулся на него, злобно осадив взглядом, а затем не менее сердито посмотрел на преподавателя, словно до ужаса возмущенный тем, что ему придется сегодня сидеть с каким-то там. 

— Простите, Якуб, но сегодня только так. Мы не рассчитали места. Исправим ситуацию позже, а пока, полагаю, господин Винтер вас не стеснит.

Че?! Это вообще как?! — мысленно распалялся от возмущения Виталий. — Учитель извиняется перед учеником за то, что их высочеству придется сегодня делить парту с другим учеником? Да кто он, блять, такой, это Якуб?! 

Между тем место рядом с Винтером успели занять, демонстративно отодвинув стул к проходу, так что теперь между ними мог бы поместиться еще кто-то. А затем произошло кое-что и вовсе ни в какие ворота не лезущее, или, по крайней мере, не способное устаканиться в голове Виталия.

К середине занятия внимание Винтера ослабло, — слишком бурное выдалось утро, — и он случайно соскользнул левым локтем в бок, задев им ладонь записывавшего в это время объяснения учителя Якуба. Тот мгновенно отдернул руку, словно только что до него дотронулись раскаленным железом, и, метнув Винтеру очередную порцию злости из глаз, еще дальше отодвинул стул.

— Я не специально. Извини, — как можно доброжелательнее произнес Виталий, но на его извинения даже не соизволили повернуть головы.

— Вот же сука… — полушепотом процедил по-русски Винтер, заметив, как вздрогнули плечи Якуба и уже по-немецки добавил. — Строишь тут из себя черт знает кого. Наверное, директорский сынок?

Но и на эти слова не последовало никакой словесной реакции. Парень только продолжил внимательно делать записи.

Зато по окончании занятия Виталий увидел, как этот придурок уже стоит возле учительского стола, спиной к Винтеру, и, по всей видимости, докладывает о доставленных ему неудобствах. Голова учителя задергалась взад-перед, словно на шарнирах, а затем их неприкасаемое сиятельство продефилировало вон из аудитории.

Даже не сомневаюсь, на кого ты там фискалил, уебок! — плевав на то, что подумают другие, вполголоса шипел Виталий на родном языке, расталкивая задержавшихся между парт однокурсников.

У выхода его остановила преподаватель:

— Виталий, я бы вас попросила поосторожнее вести себя во время занятий. Видите ли, у вас на курсе есть особенный ученик, который…

— Да я, как бы, понял, госпожа Кройцер, понял, что он особенный, — Виталий, не дослушав, — будто бы он уже и так не догадался, откуда ниточка вьется! — выбежал в холл.

Завидев спину удалявшегося от него Якуба, быстро метнулся за ним.

— Эй, ты! — подбежав вплотную, схватил он его за плечо, — я с тобой разговариваю, мудак!

От него вновь отшатнулись, мгновенно сбросив с плеча его руку. Краем глаза Виталий заметил, что стоят они как раз возле дверей туалета. Туда-то он и толкнул так и не проронившего ни слова парня. Внутри Якуб сразу же прижался к стене, выстави руки в защитном жесте.

Почувствовав превосходство, Виталий злорадно ухмыльнулся.

— Ну что? Уже успел настучать на меня?! Я тебе что такого сделал? Случайно задел локтем и ты тут же побежал докладывать?! Строчку тебе в тетрадке испортил? Тебе что, блять, пять лет, чтобы из-за такой хуйни жаловаться преподам?! Не ссы, завтра сяду подальше. Ваше королевское высочество будет заниматься в гордом одиночестве! - орал он на оторопевшего парня, мешая немецкий с русским. 

Якуб по-прежнему стоял с вытянутыми вперед руками, сильно прижавшись к холодной кафельной стене.

— Че молчишь-то, а?! — вновь начинал терять над собой контроль Виталий. — Думаешь, все можно тебе? — Виталий приблизился к нему так, что почти дышал в это бледное лицо, с глазами, которые казались совсем остекленевшими под этими очками. — Ну? Чей ты сынуля? Директора? Завуча? — Виталий обильно сплюнул прямо ему под ноги. — Да мне, если честно, похуй, будь ты хоть канцлера Германии отпрыском, но если у меня из-за тебя будут проблемы, — здесь Виталий пару раз покоцал зубами, — я тебя так уделаю, что никакая медстраховка не спасет, понял?!

В ответ все еще молчали.

Тогда Винтер, не сдержавшись, со всей силы толкнул Якуба в плечо, который, совершенно не сопротивляясь, закрылся руками и съехал по стене на корточки, на пол.

— Scheiße! — Виталий развернулся и оглушительно хлопнул дверью на выходе.

Следующим уроком была выбранная им Социология, поэтому, стараясь успокоиться по дороге, он размеренными шагами пошел по длинному коридору, оглядываясь по сторонам.

Со спины его окликнули:

— Подожди!

Оглянувшись, он заметил стоявшую за спиной среднего роста девушку, с двумя забавными хвостиками, с которыми она едва ли походила на старшеклассницу.

— Виталий, да? Я правильно расслышала?

— Да, — без особого энтузиазма отозвался Винтер.

— Ясмин, — девушка приветственно помахала ему рукой, на что он только кивнул. — Мы с тобой на следующем уроке тоже вместе. Может, сядем за одну парту?

— Ух ты, — поднял брови Виталий. — Я думал от меня, как от прокаженного, будут отсаживаться. А ты сама предлагаешь. Интересно, однако.

— Да не, все отлично, ты чего хоть. Просто, тебе не повезло на немецком. Ну, не думаю, что Якуба вновь посадят с тобой. Так что — не парься. Странноватый он, конечно, но не бери в голову.

— Странноватый? Шутишь? — поперхнулся саркастической усмешкой Винтер. — Ты скажи, он чей-то сын здесь, да?

— В смысле?

— Ну, кого-то из преподавателей или кого повыше?

— Нет, с чего ты взял?

— Да несложно до такого додуматься, когда ученик молча вваливается в класс через пятнадцать минут от начала урока, при этом еще и учитель перед ним извиняется за то, что нет для него сегодня отдельной парты. Что я, по-твоему, должен был думать?

Ясмин сощурила взгляд, но тут же быстро закивала:

— Да-да, ты же новенький. Ничего не знаешь.

— Ничего не знаю? В смысле?

— Ну, про Якуба.

— Да не особо и хочется, — процедил Виталий, вспоминая, как только что поставил на место эту воспевшую дрянь.

— Он не говорит.

Виталий прекратил идти:

— Не говорит?

— Да. Он немой. Общается жестами или на листочках в нагрудном блокноте пишет.

На Виталия словно ведро ледяной воды опрокинули.

Это я сейчас, получается… чуть не избил… инвалида? — стучало в нем от груди до затылка. - Черт… ведь точно у него там что-то на груди болталось… 

— Я… Я реально не знал… — дикий стыд, на грани истерики, охватил Виталия.

— Да это-то понятно. Вообще-то, — улыбнулась Ясмин, — он разговаривал раньше. Даже в спектаклях пел… у него очень красивый голос… был, — добавила девушка с исчезнувшей улыбкой. — А прошлой зимой произошла какая-то авария. Видимо, там что-то повредилось у него. После зимних каникул в школу он вернулся немым. И еще с кучей странных комплексов.

— Типа… требования отдельного места на занятиях? — попытался ослабить внутреннее напряжение Винтер.

— Не совсем. Он стал бояться чужих прикосновений. Вплоть до панических атак. Да и вообще каким-то нелюдимым стал. Если и удается его вытащить на вечеринку или, там, еще куда, он всегда тупо сидит один. Так, для галочки ходит на всякие мероприятия, ему, наверное, психолог посоветовал, что-то вроде социализации. В школе пошли ему навстречу, поэтому он всегда сидит за партой один. Ну, или почти всегда, — девушка снова улыбнулась.

Виталий встряхнул плечи и робко оглянулся назад. Из-за дверей туалета показался Якуб. Даже на таком расстоянии они на мгновение пересеклись взглядами, впрочем, парень быстро отвернулся и медленно поковылял в другом направлении.

Хотя бы, — мысленно порадовался Винтер, что на этом уроке они будут не вместе. После всего, что он услышал, он бы просто не вынес этого.

Уебок, — пронеслось в его голове отнюдь не про Якуба.


	2. Chapter 2

Для отвыкшего учиться на затянувшихся летних каникулах Виталия его первый учебный день в новой школе казался бесконечным. Многое сбивало с толку, начиная с посещения учебных занятий не одним и тем же составом в виде класса, а практически все время разными коллективами, и заканчивая длинной этих учебных занятий, а также большого перерыва в середине дня. К тому же, на общую картину состояния Винтера не могли не повлиять утренние потрясения.

К его удаче ли, нет ли, но с Якубом они сегодня больше не пересеклись ни на одном уроке. Очевидно, в отличие от социально-экономического профиля, который был выбран Виталием, это парень посещал что-то из технического или естественно-научного цикла. Но ведь есть же предметы, обязательные для всех? А это значит, что завтра, либо на том же немецком языке, либо на математике они все равно должны будут встретиться. И это угнетало Виталия даже по пути домой. Не помогала ни включенная на всю мощность музыка, которую, казалось, даже сквозь наушники слышал весь вагон электрички, ни рандомная переписка про «как дела» с теперь уже бывшими одноклассниками из Украины, ни даже смешной мем в Whatsapp от Ясмин, с которой они успели обменяться номерами, «для начала», — как улыбнулась на прощание девушка.

Дома ни капли не стало легче. И если отец, полностью сосредоточился на ужине, то мама ни на минуту не замолкала, завалив Виталия вопросами про первый учебный день.

— Как успехи? Как преподаватели? Как одноклассники? Ты пообедал? Школа сильно отличается от предыдущей? Много задали на завтра?

Было еще что-то про форму, подготовку к экзаменам, экскурсии…

— Мама, мы в Германии. Мы в другой стране. Конечно, здесь все не может быть так, как было раньше.

Фрау Винтер разочарованно вздохнула:

— Ну хоть кратко расскажи, как все прошло?

— Грандиозно.

Он совсем не хотел обижать маму, — на сегодня задетых им было предостаточно, — но и вынести ее вопросы, шквалом обрушившиеся на него в конце этого гребаного дня, было чересчур.

Слишком.

Так и взорваться было недолго.

Правда, уже наполовину опустошив тарелку, — несмотря на конец дня особого аппетита не было, Виталий, памятуя, что мама когда-то работала асистентом у нейрохирурга, как бы невзначай обратился к ней:

— Мам… а бывает так, что человек после какой-нибудь травмы… ну… мало ли что там…

— Что? — встрепенулась фрау Винтер. — Какой еще травмы?! Ты ударился?!

— Да нет же! — прошипел Виталий, закатив глаза. — Успокойся. Уж и спросить нельзя, сразу на меня все переносишь.

— Ладно, — смягчилась мама. — Что там еще за травма и у кого?

— Да ни у кого, — соврал Виталий. — Ну, чисто гипотетически. Бывает такое, что после травмы человек перестает говорить? Хотя раньше… вроде как… разговаривал… А?

Виталий постарался придать лицу как можно более равнодушное выражение.

— Бывает, конечно. Все зависит от степени тяжести травмы. Это может быть ушиб головного мозга, определенных его областей, отвечающих за речевую деятельность. А может быть и следствием сильно пережитого стресса.

— Ага, — кивнул Виталий. — Понятно… А это прямо… навсегда? Ну, человек вообще никогда не заговорит больше, получается?

— Почему? — улыбнулась фрау Винтер. — Тут, конечно, зависит еще от того, в какую форму вылилось это «молчание», если можно так выразиться. Различают, например, афазию — это когда задета кора головного мозга, и речь восстановить практически невозможно. А бывает мутизм, когда человек отказывается разговаривать вследствие пережитого шока. С ним ситуация попроще.

— Почему?

— Потому что при мутизме сохраняется слух и способность к письму, человек все прекрасно понимает, но отказывается реагировать словесно на окружающих. И проблема носит больше психологический, нежели медицинский характер.

— Ясно… — задумался Виталий, а затем добавил. — Но ведь, предположим, если была авария, то речь идет про физическую травму… так?

— Скорее всего.

— То есть… Все-таки, поврежден мозг в этой ситуации?

— Боюсь, что да.

— Странно, — опустив голову, почти что себе под нос пробурчал Виталий. — Но… ведь он же пишет… и все слышит… или?..

— Кто? — с новой тревогой в голосе спросила мама.

— А? Никто… так, не бери в голову. Мм… Спасибо, что объяснила… Мам, — очевидно, объяснений было недостаточно, — а если, ну чисто в теории, происходит авария, но у человека не повреждается мозг, а… что-то типа шока сильного от нее… Это может стать причиной потери речи?

Женщина с недоверием покосилась на сына, но все же ответила:

— Может, но в очень маленьком проценте случаев. Чаще такое провоцирует удар головой.

— Ладно, — вновь затих Виталий. — Возможно, он и попал в этот маленький процент…

— Да о ком хоть ты? Кто этот «он»?

— Ни о ком, мам, правда. Пока… пока домой ехал, от нечего делать листал Youtube, там видео попалось про людей, которые говорить перестали после травм. Вот, — как можно более уверенным голосом соврал Виталий. — Еще раз спасибо.

— Да не за что, — женщина окинула его подозрительным взглядом. — Ты мне точно ничего не хочешь рассказать больше?

— Нет, — Виталий встал из-за стола и взял свои тарелки. — Спасибо за ужин, все было обалденно. Пойду готовиться к занятиям… мне еще завтра в языковую школу вечером.

— На здоровье, — вновь улыбнулась фрау Винтер. — Иди, конечно.

Расслабился, блять!.. Отвлекся!.. зачем-то еще мать стал расспрашивать… оно мне надо? — негодовал сам на себя Виталий, по третьему кругу заучивая спряжение немецких неправильных глаголов. В голове просто ничего не желало оседать. От слова «вообще». Не особо рассчитывая на то, что встанет с утра и все выучит, мысленно успокоил себя тем, что пообедает завтра на максимальной скорости и оставшуюся часть большого ланч-брейка потратит на повторение.

С утра порадовало хотя бы то, что на первый урок успел явиться даже с десятиминутным запасом времени. Но он все еще ожидал вызова к директору по поводу вчерашних разборок в туалете. Пусть Якуб и не был, как выяснилось, ни чьим сынком здесь, после того, что произошло там, он имел полное право написать на Виталия жалобу. В его-то ситуации, никто и не пикнет про какое-то там мифическое «стукачество», даже его однокурсники согласятся, что Винтер переступил черту. Как минимум, припишут буллинг. А здесь с этим строго.

Первым уроком была математика. К счастью, и здесь его вновь выручила Ясмин, пригласившая его занять место рядом с ней. Он уже достал из рюкзака все необходимое к занятию, — благодарю наличию личного шкафчика, одно из удобств европейской школы в виде отсутствия надобности таскать с собой все учебники и тетради разом Виталий уже оценил, — как в дверях учебной аудитории показался Якуб.

Виталий старался держаться как можно отстраненнее, но когда мальчик тихо проходил на свое, наконец-то свободное, место, Винтеру показалось, что он покосился в его сторону боковым зрением и взгляд был какой-то… болезненный, лишенный ожидаемых Виталием презрения или ненависти, впрочем, его уже вновь занимала рассказом о каких-то вчерашних приколах Ясмин.

За материал урока Винтер не переживал: люди только-только начали повторять тригонометрию, а в ней он чувствовал себя, как рыба в воде. В конце-концов, косинус — он и в Германии косинус.

Преподаватель, — довольно возрастной мужчина в очках с роговой оправой и совершенно безобидным, выражавшим кроличье добродушие лицом, — во второй половине занятия предложил выполнить небольшую работу, с целью проверки остаточных знаний. И вновь Виталий был удивлен подходом к текущему контролю: работа была на двоих, все задания не просто можно, а нужно было выполнять со своим соседом по парте. И никаких тебе «а оценку я вам тоже пополам буду ставить?». Правда, Ясмин предупредила, что на более серьезных контрольных и тестах все работают индивидуально, но это-то, как раз, Виталия не сильно беспокоило.

Вот что его действительно поставило в тупик, так это то, что с заданиями быстрее всех справился тот самый неприкасаемый, как мысленно окрестил его для себя Виталий.

А ведь он работал в одиночку.

Не… ну не похоже ведь, что у него с мозгом проблемы… хотя… 

Он начал тихо корить себя за то, что зачем-то вновь копается в совершенно ненужных ему, чужих проблемах. Единственное оправдание тому он нашел в угрызениях совести: как бы ни было тяжко, но надо было найти в себе силы, подойти и извиниться. Тогда и с совестью будут в расчете и не надо будет забивать голову всякой херней.

Правда вот, уловить подходящий момент для своих извинений было непросто: Якуб, словно нарочно, либо все перемены находился вне поля его, либо рядом обязательно вертелся кто-то посторонний, если только Виталий хоть пару шагов делал по направлению к нему. Учебный день закончился, а Виталий так и не очистил совесть.

Ситуации повторялись и на следующий день, и через день, и так до самой пятницы, когда Винтера пригласили, — конечно же, Ясмин, — на небольшую вечеринку у их однокурсника, которого Виталий даже в лицо не вспомнил, пока не явился туда.

Еще бы, — оправдывал он себя, — если виделся с ним от силы на пяти уроках, в огромной аудитории.

Вообще-то, за неделю у него завязались некоторые контакты, — как он их сам называл, и с другими ребятами с курса, а пара девчонок посылали совершенно недвусмысленные воздушные поцелуи новенькому с огромными серо-голубыми глазами и милой улыбкой, — по крайней мере, именно так описала их отзывы о нем Ясмин, когда они сидели на диване в полумраке гостиной, до тесноты набитой его ровесниками и людьми чуть постарше. Он даже не сразу обратил внимание, что в узком кресле, в самом углу, с единственной включенной на рядом стоявшем столике лампой-ночником, сидел, зажав в ладонях бокал апельсинового сока, Якуб.

Сказать, что он совершенно не вписывался в эту оруще-куряще-пьюще-танцующе-лапающе-друг-друга обстановку — это просто промолчать. Да его с легкостью можно было принять за какую-нибудь фарфоровую, пылящуюся в углу статуэтку, которую зачем-то временно, от нечего делать, выставили на показ.

Сегодня он был без очков, в простой белой футболке, обычных светло-серых джинсах-скинни и свободно уложенными назад волосами. И хотя освещение нельзя было назвать хорошим, Виталий сумел разглядеть то же болезненное выражение глаз, что и раньше. Эта тусовка явно не доставляла парню никакого удовольствия. Так почему тогда он здесь? Зачем тупо сидеть весь вечер в углу и пялиться в одну точку?

— Слушай, — Виталий повернулся к сидевшей рядом Ясмин, которая по сегодняшнему случаю принарядилась в мини и распустила свои весьма приличной длины темно-каштановые волосы. — А этот… Якуб, что ли… Он зачем здесь? — Винтер тут же мысленно огрел себя по башке за тупо сформулированный вопрос, но Ясмин, вроде как, не смутилась, — То есть, я хотел сказать, чего он все время один? Он… он когда умел разговаривать… у него что совсем друзей не было?.. Ну, или девушка может… просто странно как-то, знаешь. Странно, что сейчас с ним никто не общается.

— С ним никто не общается? Ты прикалываешься? — фыркнула Ясмин, поперхнувшись коктейлем. — Это он сам себя оградил от общения. И дело не в молчании. Как с ним общаться, даже тупо в соцсетях переписываться, если, во-первых, он давно всех игнорит, а во-вторых, в течение первых же недель после зимних каникул он удалился отовсюду? Ну вот как, скажи? Не, — девушка мотнула головой, — ты не подумай. Я не какая-нибудь бездушная сука, мы с ним раньше дружили, он мне, скажу тебе по секрету, даже нравился, но потом просто закрылся в себе. И как-то после пары его молчаливых истерик, люди уже стали бояться стать причиной очередных.

— У вас с ним что-то было? — почему-то из всего сказанного Виталий выхватил сейчас именно это кусок информации.

— Да нет, — Ясмин лукаво повела взглядом. — Там вообще слухи ходили…ну, это неточно, конечно, — что он вообще на девушек не очень смотрит.

— С чего так вдруг?

— Да был один случай. Последний школьный спектакль в том году, типа мюзикла рождественского. Якуб там, кстати пел… в последний раз. Режиссером был студент-старшекурсник, из Akademie der Künste, вот.

— И?

— Ну… болтали, будто бы у Якуба с ним что-то было. Только вот нахрен он сдался этому взрослому парню? Так… типа интрижки, наверное. Да и то не факт, что было.

— Ясно, — Виталий сделал пару глотков пива.

— Ты, типа, не очень к такому, да?

— Ты о чем?

— Ну, когда два парня вместе или две девушки?

— Да мне-то, собственно, похер.

— А, — улыбнулась девушка. — Только ты не сболтни, что я тебе такое сказала. Мало ли до Якуба дойдет… нехорошо выйдет, наверное.

— Пф-ф, — подмигнул ей Виталий, — мне реально нет дела. Считай, что я уже забыл

— Да? — Ясмин поднялась на ноги. — Тогда, может, пойдем потанцуем?

— Пойдем.

Где-то около десяти вечера, когда большая часть народа еще и не думала расходиться, мимо стоявшего в небольшой компании Виталия прошли, задев плечо краем волос. Учитывая плотность людей на каждый квадратный метр гостиной, удивительно было, что только волосами. Оглянувшись к прихожей, он заметил, что Якуб осторожно разбирает груду ветровок и жакетов, разыскивая свою одежду.

— Сейчас вернусь, — подмигнул он Ясмин, которая о чем-то смеялась с подругами и потому только кивнула в его сторону.

— Мм… можешь задержаться на минуту? — Виталий окликнул его со спины.

Якуб, который уже направлялся к входной двери, остановился, повернувшись к нему в профиль.

— В общем, надо было, конечно раньше это сделать… Но как-то не получалось, — Винтер набрал в грудь воздуха побольше и на выдохе произнес:

— Извини за тот случай в туалете. Я просто не знал… ничего не знал. Не хотел обидеть… Так вышло. Я не специально.

Якуб немного развернул к нему лицо, широко распахнув глаза. А затем последовал легкий кивок, и он вновь повернулся профилем.

Виталий попросту не знал, что еще можно было сказать, не знал, как реагировать на простой кивок.

Это «да» или «типа да, но…»? — озадачился он такой реакцией парня. Но Якуб сам спас ситуацию, вновь начав движение к выходу, и вскоре скрылся за дверью.

Ладно, допустим.


	3. Chapter 3

Постепенно Виталий втянулся в атмосферу учебного года. Не то чтобы все давалось слишком легко, но приятным бонусом оказался тот факт, что многие темы из курса двенадцатого класса немецкой старшей школы были ему весьма знакомы еще с десятого класса украинской, так что пришлось больше адаптироваться даже не к содержанию учебных курсов, а к тому, как оно преподносилось, в каких формах и какими методами.

У него появились если и не хорошие друзья, то, как минимум, неплохие приятели. К тому же, благодаря довольно тесному общению с Ясмин, рядом всегда оказывались ее подруги, которые автоматически становились частью его окружения, так что уже к Хэллоуину он вовсе перестал чувствовать себя здесь чужаком-одиночкой.

Все налаживалось, родители решили вопрос с работой и дома все меньше и меньше звучал голос мамы, обеспокоенно интересующейся его успехами в школе. Все становилось обычным. Рутинным. Таким, когда ощущаешь, что попросту начинаешь плыть по течению.

Вот это напрягало больше всего. Плыть по течению никогда не входило в его планы.

А еще были взгляды исподтишка, как бы невзначай; все те же, что и на его первой вечеринке с однокурсниками, случайные касания краем волос и… молчаливое пренебрежение, в котором Виталий улавливал не заинтересованность, — на это он и не рассчитывал, да и не особо ее желал, — а, скорее, слишком уж явное, граничившее с притворным, равнодушие. Может, и не стоило преувеличивать значимости таких мелочей, но парни на него, по крайней мере раньше, так точно не смотрели и даже не пытались, что одновременно, как бы он не желал этого отрицать, и забавляло и настораживало. За все свои восемнадцать лет он никогда еще не ощущал такой неуютности от молчания другого человека, от того, что таилось в этом молчании и в этих до странности равнодушных, застывшего серо-зеленого стекла, глазах.

Так, наверное, продолжалось бы и дальше, если бы в один из вторников, оказавшись на пути с территории школы в полном одиночестве, — Ясмин, с которой частенько шли вместе к ближайшей станции метро, сегодня ушла с занятий пораньше, — Виталий уже на выходе из ворот услышал привлекший его внимание диалог, хотя, в той ситуации, это лучше было бы назвать монологом.

Оглянувшись в сторону, он заметил, что чуть поодаль, на углу, в небольшой нише, образовавшейся упиравшимися в переулок двумя постройками, служившими для хозяйственных нужд школы, стояли двое. Возле самой стены одной из построек, вжавшись в угол, весь ссутулившись, вцепившись пальцами в ремни рюкзака, почти что дрожал, как показалось Виталию, Якуб, в то время как совсем близко к нему, чуть ли не вплотную, находился другой парень, примерно одного с Виталием роста, но лет на пять старше.

Парень чего-то упорно добивался от безответно таращившегося на него своими сделавшимися неимоверной широты глазами Якуба, голос его был хотя и не угрожающего тона, но не сулил ничего доброго.

Меня это не касается, — пробурчал себе под нос Виталий, пытаясь ускорить шаг, но дернул же черт его вновь скосить глаза на этих двоих, и он готов был поклясться, что, если бы не тот пронзительно-болезненный взгляд Якуба, неожиданно оказавшийся направленным прямо на него, то он бы так и прошел мимо.

Не получилось.

Последнее, что он услышал от того не весьма приятных интонаций в голосе типа, когда подошел совсем близко, было что-то вроде, если Виталий правильно уловил, «я не виноват в том, что с тобой произошло» и «я не хотел, чтобы так вышло».

Надо же, какое deja vu…

— Не хочу показаться бестактным, вмешиваясь в чужой разговор, — Виталий чуть сам на себя не фыркнул за такие формальности, — но, по-моему, мой… мой однокурсник не очень хочет продолжать общение с вами.

— Может, и не хочешь, но уже показался, — фамильярно парировал резко обернувшийся к нему лицом незнакомец. — Было бы неплохо, если бы ты все-таки проявил тактичность и не мешал нам.

Виталий криво усмехнулся:

— В любой другой ситуации непременно бы так и поступил. Но не сейчас. Повторюсь: если вы не заметили, общение с вами ему неприятно.

Он невольно задержал взгляд на лице настырного типа: довольно правильных черт, но с нагловатой, даже в чем-то высокомерной, ухмылкой, словно на контрасте между приятной наружностью и внутренним посылом.

— Откуда такой акцент? — парень будто бы на миг решил сменить ракурс теперь уже диалога. — Польша?

— Чуть восточнее. Но не суть, — Виталий перевел взгляд на вконец смутившегося, пугливо озиравшегося по сторонам Якуба. — Так вы сами оставите парня в покое или вам помочь?

В ответ послышался скрежет зубов, а на лице взрослого парня вновь появилась недовольная нагловатая ухмылка:

— Я что-то не понял: ты мне угрожаешь? Ничего не попутал?

Виталий пожал плечами, не сводя глаз с вперившего в него затравленный взгляд Якуба:

— Если вам так нравится это называть, то…

— Погоди-ка, — ему не дали закончить. — Я, кажется, начинаю догадываться, — он повернулся к неживому-немертвому Якубу. — Это кто? Твой новый дружок? Хах, быстро же ты оклемался, не ожидал от тебя! Столько твоих соплей, а оказалось, все было напрасно, да, Якуб?

Виталий заметил, как после этих нелепых догадок исказилось лицо Якуба. Словно тысячи нервных окончаний завязались тугим узлом в этих трясущихся губах и дико бегавшему из стороны в сторону взгляде.

— В таком случае, удачи, — незнакомец сжал в воздухе высоко поднятый кулак. — Только больше не скули, как тебе без меня хуево.

Ему бы взять и уйти, но, по всей видимости, запасы желчи были неисчерпаемы:

— Хотя, ты ведь теперь вообще звуки не способен воспроизводить… Мне даже жаль, — к нараставшему в геометрической прогрессии гневу Виталия, он добавил. — Такой чудный голос был и все коту под хвост. Ну, пока.

Еще раз цинично ухмыльнувшись, он обернулся и, одарив Виталия последним победным взглядом, пошагал прочь. Винтера распирало от желания броситься вдогонку и как следует надавать по этой наглой физиономии, но сейчас важным было другое… вернее, другой.

Весь скрючившись, вжавшись туловищем в конечности, то ли на корточках, то ли на коленях, — так сразу было не разобрать, — Якуб трясся на холодной осенней земле, трясся в беззвучных рыданиях.

Поборов десятисекундную оторопь, Виталий подошел ближе, все еще помня о необходимости соблюдать дистанцию и, — ебись оно все конем! — запрете на прикосновения. Потому что по ситуации, каким бы странным это не казалось самому Винтеру, но все, на что его сподвигли эмоции, было всеобъемлющее желание по-человечески успокоить этого несчастного парня… просто крепко обняв.

Он с силой тряхнул головой, избавляясь от неуместных, навязчивых идей.

Не хватало еще его непредсказуемой реакции. Да и люди уже начали покидать территорию школы, так что самым правильным сейчас было побыстрее увести отсюда Якуба. Но все осложнилось. Вдруг прекратив эту беззвучную истерику, мальчик резко запрокинул затылок и начал судорожно глотать ртом прохладный воздух.

Вновь вспомнился его первый день в этой школе. Первый разговор с Ясмин.

«Вплоть до панических атак». 

— Этого еще не хватало! — чуть не взвыл Виталий, но вовремя взял себя в руки. — Так, давай, поднимайся… Помочь?

Он чисто рефлекторно протянул руку, но тот вновь затрясся, словно не теплая человеческая ладонь была ему протянута, а раскаленное железо.

— Scheiße… — прошипел Виталий. — Сам тогда поднимайся, ну? — он сделал глубокий вдох, понимая, что вот-вот выйдет из себя. — Якуб, — впервые обратился к мальчику по имени, — сейчас сюда толпа сбежится, пойми. Надо уходить. Возьми ты уже себя в руки, в конце-то концов!

Якуб, казалось, полностью игнорировал его слова, тогда Виталий наклонился и поднял с земли свалившийся туда с его плечей рюкзак:

— Ты как хочешь, а твои вещи идут со мной.

Не успел он и шага сделать назад, как за свисавшие почти до земли лямки слабо схватились дрожавшими пальцами. Виталий не выпускал из рук рюкзака, пока Якуб, держась за него, медленно поднимался на ноги. Затем вещь оказалась у своего владельца.

— Все? Легче?

С задержкой в пару секунд Якуб кивнул, но тело его все еще пробирала нездоровая дрожь.

— Давай, — Виталий мотнул головой в противоположную сторону улицы. — Идешь?

Виталий уже начал движение к дороге, как за спиной послышалось шарканье медленно, по-стариковски, передвигавшихся по земле ног. Винтер сбавил скорость, так что Якуб быстро начал шагать вровень с ним.

Когда до станции метро оставалось не больше двух десятков метров, Виталий невольно покосился на Якуба, который, выудив из рюкзака ручку, что-то карябал на листке своего нагрудного блокнота. Затем, оторвав его, протянул листок Виталию, который прочитал на нем начертанное крупными кривыми буквами «D A N K E».

Винтер чуть улыбнулся и пожал плечами:

— Не за что… Но, — он несколько замялся на полуфразе, — такое короткое слово я могу прочитать по губам. Мм… ты ведь не разучился произносить слова губами? Так вот… если что… в смысле, если мы еще когда-то будем с тобой разговаривать… — он чуть не дал себе по лбу за несомую им чушь, — можешь использовать губы…

— Срань господня!.. Ну почему именно сейчас надо было забыть все разумные фразы на немецком и пороть такую хуйню? «Использовать губы»! Что, блять?! Я реально только что это произнес? .

Якуб подозрительно зыркнул на него недоумевавшим взглядом.

— Извини, я не так выразился, наверное… Еще не освоил немецкий на все сто. Но я стараюсь, — зачем-то добавил он.

Взгляд Якуба смягчился, но по-прежнему был сосредоточенным и недоверчивым.

Уже спустившись в метро, собираясь разойтись в разных направлениях, они какое-то время, сейчас обоюдно молча, постояли друг напротив друга.

— Ладно… Постарайся не попадать в истории больше, — Виталий мягко улыбнулся, но в ответ лишь молча, изучающе, смотрели ему в глаза. А затем, — вот уже чего Винтер никак не ожидал после всей той херни, что он нес по дороге до метро, — Якуб приоткрыл рот и одними губами произнес:

— До завтра.

Без намека на улыбку. Без единого признака хотя бы зачатков тепла, что обычно возникает между двумя людьми, связанными чем-то общим. Но, даже когда уже и его спина скрылась из виду, Виталий еще долго не решался сойти с места, на котором стоял.

Когда-нибудь… я ее увижу.


	4. Chapter 4

Необязательно было обладать сверхразумом, чтобы догадаться, или, по крайней мере, почти со стопроцентной уверенностью предположить, кто именно так настойчиво пытался «пообщаться» с Якубом после школы.

Виталий всего лишь подтвердил свои догадки, когда на следующий день, в середине обеденного перерыва, обнаружил Якуба в холле, стоявшим возле стенда с объявлениями. В самом центре висела крупного размера яркая листовка, где, судя по тексту, говорилось о наборе каста для нового школьного мюзикла. Премьера должна была состояться в середине декабря, но первое прослушивание было назначено на следующую неделю.

Подойдя ближе, Виталий разглядел имя режиссера: Йозеф Райстер. Вот на этой-то записи, что была в нижнем правом углу плаката, и остановил свой по-вчерашнему остекленевший взгляд Якуб. По всей видимости, он даже не услышал, как сбоку, чуть поодаль, остановился Виталий.

— Это он?

Якуб вздрогнул, услышав его вопрос.

— Ладно… можешь не отвечать.

Голова мальчика мгновенно опустилась, вслед за плечами. Затем, вздохнув, он вытащил ручку и принялся что-то выводить в своем блокноте. Через минуту молча наблюдавшему за его действиями Виталию протянули написанную аккуратным, гораздо более ровным, чем накануне, почерком просьбу:

— «Не рассказывай никому про то, что видел… пожалуйста».

Виталий фыркнул, усмехнувшись:

— Даже и не думал.

Быстро появился новый листок:  
— «Спасибо».

— Мы, вроде, договорились, что простые слова можешь произносить губами, окей?

В ответ последовал короткий кивок, но мальчик вновь уставился на имя в объявлении.

— Пон-я-я-ятно, — протянул Виталий, сделав пару шагов к стенду и, не оглядываясь на Якуба, быстро сорвал листовку, слабо прилепленную на пару отрезков скотча. — Хватит. Насмотрелся. Достаточно.

Виталий уже успел дойти до близстоящей урны и отправить туда скомканный глянцевый плакат, но Якуб словно бы застыл на одном месте.

— Тебе мало вчерашнего? — обратился к нему Винтер, вернувшись и встав прямо перед ним. — Ну? Лично мне хватило с лихвой того… видеть, как ты корчишься на земле после общения с ним.

Якуб покачал головой и вновь взялся за ручку с блокнотом.

— «Зачем ты сделал это? Повесят новое».

— Да, наверное. Но не прямо сейчас. И тебе не придется стоять здесь и пялиться в одну и ту же строчку. По-дурацки себя ведешь, если честно.

Якуб вновь тяжело вздохнул и чуть тряхнул головой.

— «Какая тебе разница? Стою и стою. Тебя здесь никто не просил останавливаться. И вмешиваться», — прочитал на новом листке Виталий.

— Да, собственно, никакой. Ты прав, — пожал плечами Виталий. — И вчера мне тоже не стоило вмешиваться, судя по всему… Зря я полез.

После паузы ему вновь пришлось прочитать:

— «Тебе уже все расскали обо мне? Сплетни быстро разносятся. Всегда так бывает».

— Ну, болтают люди, всякое бывает. Что ж теперь всему верить? Я предпочитаю сам во всем разбираться.

— «Ясмин хорошая. Это правильно, что вы подружились».

Виталий сообразил, к чему он клонит.

— Она не сказала мне больше, чем могли бы сказать другие, если тебя это беспокоит. Так что… не заморачивайся. Как бы там ни было, можно дать тебе один совет?

Якуб отвел взгляд в сторону, но по едва заметному движению головы Виталий понял, что ответ положительный.

— Не знаю, что там именно произошло у вас с ним, да и дела нет, если честно… Выходит, он здесь частым гостем будет, — он замолчал, обдумывая, как корректнее сформулировать следующее. — Короче… не бегай за ним, как щенок на привязи. Не надо этих взглядов пристальных, типа, как ты только что приклеился глазами к этому плакату. Глупо же, понимаешь? Люди ни хера не меняются, если он вчера так довел тебя, что будет в следующий раз?

Якуб, было, дернулся, сделав шаг в сторону, но вновь остановился, подняв на него глаза, взгляд которых выражал одно: «тебе же нет дела, зачем тогда говоришь мне все это?»

Виталия чуть не перекосило от этого пристального разглядывания, словно бы его сейчас изучали не глазами, а лупой, пытаясь рассмотреть каждую крошечную черту, каждую эмоцию.

— Неужели правда крышу снесло от такого жалкого мудака, что ты готов унижаться и на коленях биться в истериках?

Якуб открыл рот, и Винтер готов был поклясться, что, судя по разлившемуся по лицу румянцу и округлившимся и так не малого размера глазам, если бы мальчик был способен к речи, то его, как минимум бы, послали и вдобавок наорали бы так, что никогда в своей жизни Виталий бы не сунулся в то, что его не касается. Бросив на него последний возмущенный взгляд, Якуб развернулся и быстрыми шагами отправился к учебной аудитории.

По расписанию был немецкий, а это означало, что на уроке они будут вместе. Когда Виталий занял свое место в аудитории, сидевшая рядом с ним Ясмин уже была поглощена обсуждением предстоящей в эту пятницу вечеринки по случаю Хэллоуина.

— Ты идешь? — Винтера дернули за локоть.

Виталий пожал плечами:

— Мм… обязательно наряжаться в какую-нибудь нечисть?

— Нет, — улыбнулась девушка. — Можно и не в нечисть. Пары вообще часто выбирают костюмы на двоих, типа Джокера и Харли Квинн. Хочешь, тоже выберем что-нибудь на двоих.

— Ммм, — вновь замялся Виталий, поджав губы. — Подожди. Ты, конечно, классная и все такое… Но я не очень пока настроен заводить отношения дальше дружеских. Извини, если что не так, — примирительно улыбнулся он в недоумении поглядывавшей на него Ясмин.

— Так, стоп, — она скрестила руки в характерном жесте. — Какие отношения? Я тебе просто предложила надеть парные костюмы. Мы друзья, все окей, и мне, как бы, давно нравится другой. Он уже не учится в школе.

— Да? Круто, — расслабленно выдохнул Виталий. — Но… если честно… мне эта идея с костюмами… непривычно, одним словом. Будет совсем стремно, если я приду в обычном? Без карнавального костюма?

— Вообще не проблема, но было бы прикольно… Жаль. О, — очевидно было, что Ясмин осенила новая идея. — Надо Якуба позвать!

Виталий нехотя повернул голову и, к своему изумлению, обнаружил, что все это время за ними наблюдали и, наверняка, слышали их диалог.

— Якуб! — позвала его Ясмин. — Пойдешь на Хэллоуин в эту пятницу?

Он даже не думал отворачиваться, когда Виталий застиг его врасплох. Так же продолжал смотреть в их сторону.

— Ну, ты рукой махни или головой качни. Да-нет? — нетерпеливо настаивала на своем Ясмин.

Якуб пересекся с ним взглядом, а затем, в точности также, пожал плечами.

— Блин, и ты туда же! — с досадой буркнула Ясмин. — Ладно надумаешь, скажешь.

Уже после уроков Виталий догнал Якуба за воротами школы, встав перед ним, как и в обед.

— Если напрягает, что я пойду, — не отводи взгляд, я знаю, что ты слышал наш разговор, — то я могу и не идти.

Якуб быстро начертал что-то на листке и сунул его под нос Виталию:

— «Мне все равно, пойдешь ты или нет. Мне нет до этого дела».

Виталий громко усмехнулся:

— Окей.

Заебись пообщались, — Винтер, изо всех сил пряча эмоции за демонстративно холодным выражением лица, отвернулся и поспешил прочь. — Чтоб я еще хоть раз сунулся, куда меня не просят!..

Два дня пролетели как-то незаметно. Были и все. В пятницу вечером, надев простую белую футболку и серые джинсы, накинув сверху парку, Виталий отправился по присланному Ясмин в Whatsapp адресу.

Конечно же, все, кроме него, решили не нарушать дресс-кода этой вечеринки и явились кто во что горазд.

За исключением одного.

По-прежнему забившись в свое укрытие, в углу, на этот раз, стоявшего там дивана, сидел Якуб. И даже в тусклом свете, который часто прорезало сияние огней вечеринки, Виталий сумел разглядеть его наряд: белая футболка и серые джинсы, почти такие же, как его.

Это что еще за нахер? — он с раздраженно нахмурил брови, но со спины уже послышался щебет Ясмин и ее двух подружек, одетых в трех героинь из Marvel:

— Круто, что пришел!

— С нарядом так и не определился?

— Не ты один, Якуб тоже без него, и даже одет как ты!.. Ахах!..

— Вы так договорились с ним, да?

Виталий пришел в еще большее замешательство:

— С кем договорились?! Я надел первое, что под руку попалось. Реально не думал, что все так серьезно здесь. Короче… не понимаю, о чем вы. Не договаривался я ни с кем.

Махнув на болтушек рукой, он, под очередную порцию девичьего смеха, прошел к компании знакомых парней.

За весь вечер он ни разу не взглянул в дальний угол комнаты. Выпив пару шотов текилы, почувствовал, что надо на воздух. В помещении и правда было слишком много народу, а это автоматически означало большое количество дыма со смесью алкогольных паров и парфюма всех брендов и шлейфов.

Еще на подходе к прихожей ему почудилось, что под ноги упало что-то тяжелое, но он не обратил на это внимание, списав на какую-то пустую бутылку.

На улице дышалось гораздо легче. Уже было довольно прохладно, но Виталий так и не застегнул куртки. Решив, что ничего хорошего из этого вечера уже не получится, мысленно плюнул на все и побрел к метро.

Он едва ли успел отойти от дома своего однокурсника на сто метров, как услышал за спиной звук стремительно приближавшихся к нему шагов. Обернувшись, он несколько оторопел: в бежавшем навстречу ему парне он узнал Якуба. Когда мальчик был совсем близко к Винтеру, нырнул ладонью в карман так же распахнутой куртки и вытащил оттуда телефон, в котором Виталий узнал свой гаджет.

Он похлопал себя по карману — пусто.

Якуб протянул ему оброненную им вещь, которую Виталий принял с легкой заметной улыбкой:

— Ого, ты как заметил-то? Вроде… далеко сидел. Спасибо.

Он вновь улыбнулся, но стоявший на расстоянии полуметра Якуб только тяжело дышал, опустив глаза.

— Я домой, если что. Ты возвращайся на праздник. Спасибо еще раз.

Здесь Якуб вскинул взгляд и замотал головой, доставая свой телефон и что-то выстукивая там на пустом поле для заметок.

— «Не хочу туда возвращаться», — высветилось на повернутом к лицу Виталия экране.

— А-а… Хочешь, пойдем до метро тогда вместе? Все равно выбираться отсюда одним путем.

Якуб оживленно закивал головой.

Хуй поймешь тебя, чувак… Не знаю, что там с твоей головой случилось, но… — Виталий не смог завершить ход своих мыслей. Но ситуация со сменами настроения Якуба и его настроя по отношению к нему, к Виталию, менялись чересчур спонтанно. Во всяком случае, он решил, что не будет сейчас завязывать никаких «разговоров». Даже про это дурацкое совпадение в одежде. Ибо от парня и правда всего можно было ожидать.

До ближайшего метро требовалось перейти две сторонние улицы, свернув на центральную. Шли медленно, вровень, но сохраняя столь необходимую Якубу дистанцию.

Уже пройдя первую из улиц, Виталий начал поеживаться от холода и застегнул парку, затянув капюшон на шее. Якуб шел, распахнувшись, словно бы не ощущая резких порывов ночного ветра.

— Не озяб? — вырвалось у Виталия по-русски.

Якуб остановился и вопросительно посмотрел на него.

Виталий махнул рукой, — «не обращай внимание, бывает», — и повторил вопрос на знакомом мальчику языке:

— Тебе разве не холодно?

Якуб прищурил взгляд и губы его начали произносить по слогам услышанное им от Виталия «не озяб». Затем он отрицательно покачал головой и, достав телефон, вновь принялся печататать.

— «neozyap. Так?»

Виталий широко улыбнулся:

— Так произносится целиком. Но если произносить по буквам — на конце будет «b».

— «Это значит <не холодно>?»

— Да.

— «Смешно звучит», — но он не улыбался. По-прежнему изучающе таращился на него.

— Ну, может быть.

Дальше шли, не останавливаясь. Обоюдно молча.

Уже будучи в метро, Виталий, сообразив, что им вновь, как и в прошлый раз, придется разойтись по своим станциям, произнес:

— Спасибо, что составил компанию. И… все-таки, ночь на дворе. И осень. Так и заболеть недолго.

Взгляд Якуба, на удивление, оживился, а губы начали размыкаться и смыкаться, безмолвно произнося:

— «ne ozyap».

Акцент явно был бы забавнее самого слова.

Виталий, тряхнув челкой, ответил сквозь смех:

— Смотри. Я предупредил.

Якуб кивнул и, — вот уж на что Виталий точно не надеялся, по крайней мере, именно сегодня, — совсем слабо, но так согревающе улыбнулся ему, что Виталий едва ли сам не лишился дара речи.

И вместо того чтобы провести остаток ночи за долгожданной возможностью выспаться, — завтра была суббота, — до трех часов проворочался, вспоминая прошедшую неделю и мысленно представляя, как мог бы звучать голос, со смешным акцентом выговаривающий «ne ozyap».  



	5. Chapter 5

Новая учебная неделя показалась Виталию слишком непривычной без положенного недельного перерыва на осенние каникулы. Но в учебную аудиторию, где его ждали полтора часа погружения в тонкости логарифмических функций, сегодня он вошел с, на удивление, легким сердцем.

Совершенно зря. Как выяснилось позже.

Якуб уже сидел на своем одиноком месте, внимательно повторяя формулы, которые могли бы пригодиться для работы. Когда Виталий, улыбаясь, сравнялся с его партой, обратился к нему с негромким, но очень бодрым «привет». На что в ответ не получил даже едва заметного кивка головы. Якуб, не отрываясь, вглядывался в числа и знаки. Виталий, немного сникнув, только пожал плечами, решив про себя, что парень и правда усердно «готовился».

Следующий урок — испанский — тоже был совместным. Обычно, на большинстве занятий, Виталий работал в паре с Ясмин, но та сегодня не пришла в школу, поэтому который час подряд Виталий был за партой один. Преподаватель предложила работу в парах: разбирали речевую ситуацию «Бронирование номера в отеле».

— Вы один сегодня, Виталий, — сдержанно улыбнулась la profesora. — Якуб, — она обратилась к изучавшему формулировку задания парню, — а что если Виталий на пятнадцать минут подсядет к вам? В том смысле, что, — очевидно преподаватель смекнула некоторую нелепость своей идеи — задание было устное, — вы могли бы записать ваши реплики с каждой стороны, а целиком озвучит господин Винтер.

Надо было видеть, как вспыхнули ошалелым багряным румянцем почти что всегда бледно-фарфоровые щеки Якуба. Лоб и тот покрылся пятнами. Бросив пристальный взгляд сначала на учителя, затем — на Виталия, он схватил перевешанный через спинку стула рюкзак и с грохотом бросил его на стоявший рядом стул.

Он это серьезно? — недоумевал Виталий и уже вслух произнес:

— Ничего страшного. Я составлю диалог за двоих и отвечу вам целиком. Не стоит беспокоиться.

— Ну, как скажете. Приступайте к заданию.

Более или менее одобрительно кивнув, преподаватель проследовала на свое место.

На Якуба он не смотрел до конца занятия. Но каждый пять минут его нет-нет да и посещало странное чувство, что его вновь и вновь не оставляет в покое чей-то уж слишком любопытный, нечаянно оброненный в его сторону взгляд.

С чего начали — к тому и вернулись.

Виталий старался занять себя вечером по максимуму — лишь бы не пропустить в голову ни единой мысли о странном поведении этого парня, вновь демонстративно отчужденном.

В следующие пару дней у них было совсем мало совместных уроков, но и в четверг, когда они провели «вместе» почти три занятия подряд — все было без изменений. Якуб упорно, в лоб, игнорировал существование Виталия, а тот уже ненароком стал подумывать, что, быть может, оно и к лучшему. В конце концов, что вообще следовало ожидать? Да и надо было оно Винтеру? Ну, не в друзья же им друг другу было набиваться? Возможно, хотелось хотя бы обычного «не враждебного» настроя, плюс непонимание мотивов этой новой волны отчужденности после тех самых ситуаций… но, не больше.

Нахер я к нему с советами полез про этого Йозефа? Немаленький уже, пусть сам разбирается! — гнобил сам себя Виталий за свою опрометчивость. — Он, может, решил, что у меня какой-то личный интерес… вот и стал сторониться снова. Хотя… ведь после этого была та дорога до метро после Хэллоуина… Ну не идиот ли я?

Но то, что произошло перед обеденным перерывом в пятницу, просто выбило из Виталия остатки понимания его поведения.

Черт знает почему, — наверное, слишком много времени потратил на подготовку к субботним занятиям в языковой школе, — но материал к уроку немецкого в своей школе на этот раз Виталий даже не открывал. Между тем, там был анализ довольно сложного текста научного характера и выкрутиться только потому, что «язык подвешен» — не представлялось возможным. Вообще-то, он отвечал устно накануне и по обычной ученической надежде — «сегодня пронесет» — не посчитал нужным открыть учебник и свои записи со схемой анализа и за пять минут до начала занятия.

Зато госпожа Кройцер не забыла открыть свои записи и попасть остро наточенным концом карандаша точно в цель — в фамилию Виталия. Текущих неудов здесь официально не ставили, отметки выставлялись в табель раз в полугодие, но все «ответы и молчания» отмечались преподавателями в личных записях, что, безусловно, влияло на выставляемые ими оценки на внутренних зачетах и экзаменах.

Когда преподаватель обратилась к нему, Виталий затормозил с ответом. Признаваться в своей неподготовленности было не самой радужной перспективой, но врать, что-то мямля в оправдание — это выглядело бы еще хуже. Он привык отвечать за свои поступки.

— Так вы готовы, Виталий?

— Госпожа Кройцер, по правде сказать, я сегодня…

Он не успел закончить, потому как его внимание, впрочем, как и внимание всех присутствовавших, включая учителя, привлекли странные шум и движение на среднем ряду. Виталий оглянулся и просто оцепенел: Якуб, держась за горло, задыхался и корчился в таких же конвульсиях, что и тогда, за воротами школы.

Все, конечно же, переключились только на него. Кто-то побежал к школьной медсестре, другие набирали 112, преподаватель принялась, причитая, хлопотать вокруг задыхавшегося ученика. Только Виталий, Бог знает по какой причине, не двинулся с места.

Будто бы это не касалось его.

И дело было не в равнодушии. Его, вроде как, не должно было шокировать такое состояние — он уже видел в нем парня. Но Винтера словно пригвоздили к сиденью стула. Все, на что он был способен, — это молча таращиться на происходящее.

Минут через пять Якуба, все еще жутко дрожавшего, под руки уводили из аудитории пара однокурсников. Преподаватель тоже последовала за ними. Одним словом, опрос домашнего задания, равно как и все занятие, были сорваны.

За обедом Виталий кое-как сумел впихнуть в себя четверть взятой на поднос еды, отдав сок Ясмин и, извинившись, поспешил прочь из столовой. Слушать обсуждение произошедшего, гулом разносившееся через все столы, было невыносимо.

Дорога до медпункта была ему известна, вот только Якуба там не оказалось. Школьная медсестра объяснила, что он довольно быстро пришел в норму. Так что, дав ему успокоительное, она просто отправила его домой, но он отказался, сказав, что снова приступит к оставшимся занятиям.

Виталий обнаружил его под лестницей, аккурат у входа в узкий коридор, ведущий к запасному выходу. Якуб сидел там на небольшом выступе, уставившись в одну точку перед собой.

— Тебе уже лучше? — выдохнул подошедший к нему Винтер.

Мальчик кивнул, переведя взгляд на него.

— Почему домой не ушел?

Якуб вопросительно захлопал ресницами.

Виталий, свесив с плеча рюкзак, присел чуть поодаль:

— Ну, я заходил к медсестре… Просто, хотел узнать, как ты… Она сказала, что велела тебе идти домой. Почему не ушел?

Якуб вновь отвел взгляд и, достав телефон, начал печатать.

— «Со мной все в порядке».

— Надолго ли? Тебе лучше врача посетить… что-то часто у тебя стали возникать такие приступы.

— «Разве тебя это волнует?»

— Ну, знаешь… — Виталий чуть замялся. — Мы, все же, на одном курсе. Не очень-то уютно наблюдать, когда с человеком творится такое на твоих глазах. И уже не первый раз.

— «Ясно. Дело только в этом».

Виталий дернулся в плечах, но так ничего и не ответил. Якуб вновь протянул ему телефон.

— «Не было никакого приступа».

— Не понял…

— «Я видел, что ты был не готов. Знаю, как это важно для тебя. Решил помочь».

Сначала Винтер с минуту пялился в экран, молча перечитывая напечатанное и слабо веря собственным глазам.

— Что?! Ты, блять, в своем уме?! — он попросту побагровел до мочек ушей. — Ты хоть понимаешь, что натворил?!

Злость на тупую выходку, казалось, затмила все остальные эмоции.

Якуб, уронив взгляд в пол, только пережевывал губы. Вскоре на экране высветилось новое послание:

— «Я только хотел помочь. Почему ты сердишься?»

— Помочь ты хотел?! — уже орал, — похуй, что услышат, — Виталий. — Как?! Изобразив удушье?! Да мы чуть с ума все не сошли, когда увидели тебя таким. Неужели ты не видел, как учитель переживала?! Так нельзя шутить, понимаешь ты это или нет?!

— «Понимаю».

— «Прости меня».

— «Я правда хотел помочь».

— Но не таким же способом, — чуть сбавил обороты Виталий. — Не ответил бы я, и что? Исправился бы на следующем занятии. У меня нет синдрома отличника. А ты… ты поступил мерзко и глупо. Разве можно играть с такими вещами? Все в курсе о твоей проблеме… — Виталий на силу удержался от таких лишних сейчас уточнений. — Если кто-то еще узнает, что ты все разыграл… тебе же просто не поверят в следующий раз, когда это, быть может, случится по-настоящему!

Якуб перестал печатать, но Виталию сложно было взять себя в руки:

— Главное еще… «прости меня»… А у других не хочешь прощения попросить? У преподавателя, у однокурсников?

На сделавшееся мертвенно-бледным лицо Якуба смотреть было мало радости. Но в глазах Виталия он действительно был виноват. Где-то через минуту взаимобойкота ему вновь протянули телефон:

— «А ты тоже не поверишь мне, если снова увидишь меня таким?»

Виталий вновь сердито стиснул зубы и, бросив на него острый взгляд, вскочил на ноги:

— Придурок!

Он злился на него, но еще больше злился на себя. За то, что позволил выйти эмоциям из-под контроля.

Не успокоился даже по завершении учебного дня. Уже выйдя за ворота школы, чуть ли не лоб в лоб столкнулся с Якубом.

Молча убрав со своего лица отросшую челку, обступил его и уже направился в сторону, как почувствовал, что сзади его тянут за свисавшие концы ремней рюкзака.

Он остановился и как можно спокойнее обернулся. Якуб мгновенно отдернул одну руку и протянул телефон другой, где на экране Виталий прочитал:

— «Ты очень спешишь?»


	6. Chapter 6

— А если не очень, то что?

Виталий даже не пытался предугадать, что там творилось в голове этого парня. Как он уже понял, по опыту предыдущих ситуаций, в этом попросту не было смысла.

— «Можно тебя кое о чем попросить?»

И хотя негодование Виталия нисколечки не угасло, но «мало ли что». Может, правда помощь нужна. Без всякого притворства. К тому же, он успел заметить, как дрожала протягивавшая ему телефон рука.

— Валяй, — как можно небрежнее отозвался Виталий, равнодушно пожав плечами.

— «Родители уехали на двое суток в Висбаден, а я потерял ключи от квартиры.»

— И? — Виталий еле-еле сдержал смех: все-таки наказание недоброжелательностью еще никто не отменял. — Я создаю впечатление вора-домушника, который умеет вскрывать замки в дверях чужих квартир?

Якуб замотал головой и принялся живо выстукивать на экране новое сообщение.

— «Мне самому долго придется объяснять в конторе по вскрытию дверей или управдому всю ситуацию.»

— «И это очень неловко. Ты же понимаешь.»

Винтер кивнул, но призадумался.

— «Если ты не можешь помочь, ничего страшного. Я как-нибудь сам.»

Виталий сузил взгляд, поджав губы.

— «Я не обманываю. Ключей нет. Вот.»

Он открыл перед ним рюкзак и вывернул карманы куртки и джинсов. Виталия только сильнее напрягли эти «доказательства».

— Хорош уже… Ну ты даешь. Как хоть ты умудрился-то?

На этот раз пришел черед Якуба пожать плечами.

— Ладно. Мои работают допоздна. Так что дома меня никто не ждет к назначенному времени. Идем к метро?

Якуб кивнул, и Виталию померещилось, что слабая улыбка скользнула в уголках губ мальчика.

Проблему решили в течение двух часов. Когда мастер, получив все необходимые его подписи в квитанциях, оставил их вдвоем на лестничной клетке, Виталий, наконец улыбнувшись, обратился к вновь начавшему тревожно озираться по сторонам, как и тогда, Якубу:

— Ну… если все в порядке, я пойду тогда, да?

Выглядело так, словно он ненароком спросил у него разрешения.

Якуб прикусил нижнюю губу, а затем разомкнул обе:

— "Спасибо." 

Дальше уже потребовался телефон. И Виталий почему-то только сейчас задумался: с той самой хэллоуинской ночи Якуб куда-то подевал свой блокнот и теперь почти все пишет только в телефоне.

— «Ты только не подумай ничего такого… Но если я предложу тебе зайти, ты откажешься?»

— Ничего такого? — переспросил Виталий, сомневаясь, что правильно сейчас уловил смысл фразы на немецком. — В каком смысле? А что я вообще мог бы подумать?

Якуб округлил глаза и снова начал отбивать на экране послание.

— «Ты же знаешь теперь, какой я… Еще подумаешь что-нибудь.»

У Винтера даже лицо перекосило от таких глупостей.

— Что у тебя в голове? Ничего такого я думать не собираясь. И потом, — здесь Виталий не удержался чтобы не уколоть, — судя по тому парню, я точно не в твоем вкусе.

Виталий только с опозданием одернул себя. Улыбки на лице Якуба как ни бывало.

— Прости, я зря это сказал… По-идиотски как-то вышло… Я не подумал.

Ну зачем я напомнил ему про того мудака? 

— «Ничего. Все нормально. Так ты зайдешь?»

— Мм… Ладно. Дома делать особо нечего.

Вообще-то он слукавил, сочиняя про отсутствие дел. Завтрашние занятия в языковой школе никто не отменял, а так как за обедом он, по известным им обоим причинам, ничего не повторил, с утра его точно ждал дикий интенсив.

Квартира оказалось вполне обычной, с очень сдержанной обстановкой, и, как показалось Виталию, даже, в каком-то смысле, строгой. Везде идеальный порядок. И в комнате Якуба, где Винтер, все же, ожидал увидеть раскиданные по незаправленной кровати предметы одежды вперемешку со всякой всячиной, в виде запутавшихся наушников или еще чего, все было, если и не идеально, то очень к нему близко.

Виталию даже как-то не по себе стало от такого порядка. Не то чтобы он был любителем захламлять свою собственную комнату, но некоторой доли творческого беспорядка этой комнате явно не доставало.

— У тебя тут как в музее. Бахилы не надо надевать?

Якуб только покосился на него и махнул рукой: «проходи».

Ладно, может, это при родителях все так строго?

Через десяток минут они уже сидели на разложенных возле стены подушках и поедали принесенные Якубом сэндвичи, чипсы и прочую junk food, запивая все это колой, не менее junk и совсем не food.

— «Ты все еще злишься на меня»? — покончив со своим сэндвичем, протянул ему телефон Якуб.

— Да не злость это, — отвел взгляд в сторону Виталий. — Просто… больше так не делай. Не важно при каких обстоятельствах. И плевать — для других или для себя. Не обманывай, когда дело касается таких вещей, как жизнь и здоровье.

Якуб кивнул.

Еще какая злость, вот бы ты знал!.. Но что уж теперь? После драки кулаками не машут.

— «Может, посмотрим что-нибудь?»

— Давай. Что будем?

Якуб запрокинул затылок к стене, а потом начинает печатать.

— «Смертельная гонка»

— М… Знаешь, — Виталий замялся, — наверное, не самый лучший выбор.

— «Почему?»

На лице мальчика читалось неподдельное удивление.

А то он сам не врубается! 

— Ну… как почему? Ты считаешь, что тебе стоит смотреть на гонки на скорости… — Виталий выдохнул перед следующим словом, — и аварии… и весь этот огнестрельный бамц… Короче, давай другое что-нибудь посмотрим, ладно?

— «Но я хочу посмотреть этот.» — с невозмутимым выражением лица настаивал на своем Якуб.

— Ладно, как скажешь, — Виталий, поднял ладони в уступающем жесте.

Сам он хорошо помнил этот фильм и несмотря на свою уступчивость вначале, едва ли сюжет перевалил за половину своего развития, он с резким ударным звуком захлопнул крышку ноутбука.

— Все. Хватит.

— «Зачем ты выключил?»

Виталий, растерявшись предпринял глупую попытку сменить тему:

— А чего это ты все на телефоне строчишь? Где твой блокнот?

— «Так удобнее… и быстрее. Тебе не нужно ждать, пока я накарябую, что хочу сказать.»

— Так это для меня стараешься? Серьезно? Ну, спасибо.

— «Не увиливай. Зачем выключил?»

— Затем.

— «Ответь нормально. Тебе фильм совсем не понравился?»

— Не в этом дело.

— «А в чем?»

— В чем? Не хочу, чтобы ты снова здесь корчился в приступе… Вот в чем! — последнее вышло изрядно громко. Виталий даже немного охрип сначала. — Самому тебе не догадаться, да?

— «О чем не догадаться?»

— Ты издеваешься? К чему это демонстративное «не врубаюсь»?

— «Все нормально. Мне можно смотреть такие фильмы. Ничего не случится со мной.»

— Твои родители далеко. Случись такое… Что я буду делать? Не очень-то радужная перспектива потом жить с чувством вины, что из-за этого фильма у тебя были какие-нибудь ебаные флэшбэки… и все такое. Так что лучше не будем рисковать, окей?

— «Какое еще чувство вины? Я сам предложил. Не будет никаких проблем.»

— Не уверен.

— «Все нормально будет. Давай досмотрим.»

— Нет, сказал же! — Виталий убрал ноутбук подальше. — Все. Тогда совсем ничего смотреть не будем.

— «Не было бы никаких флэшбэков. Не с чего им быть.»

— Что значит «не с чего»? Ты вообще сейчас на что намекаешь?

Ему бы взять и замолчать. Не травить свое любопытство. Но то ли дневной инцидент выбил из колеи, то ли этот спор из-за фильма.

Позже Виталий еще не раз прокрутит в памяти этот момент.

А сейчас его взгляд застыл на фразе в одну строчку:

— «Не было никакой аварии.»

Но Якуб забрал телефон обратно и допечатал:

— «Так что? Досмотрим фильм?»

Виталий вдохнул поглубже, а затем его осенило.

— Ты это… разводишь меня? Вновь шуточки… Мы ведь, вроде, договаривались, не шутить о таких вещах.

— «Я не шучу. Не было никакой аварии.»

— Да? А что тогда? Что с тобой произошло? И к чему, по твоему, было вводить в заблуждение такое количество людей? Короче… давай не будем дурака валять. Хочешь смотреть? Смотри. Я в этом участвовать не собираюсь, — он уже порывался встать, но что-то, словно внутренний голос, заставило его остаться на месте.

Якуб «молчал» долго. Только, не отрываясь, смотрел ему в глаза, словно… решался на какой-то шаг. А затем снова взялся за телефон.

Когда же разрядится эта чертова штуковина?

Виталий ко многому был готов. Но только не к тому, что в следующие секунды прочитал на экране.

— «Их было двое… Потом пришел третий.»

И уже не притворишься, что ослышался или не понял. Текст перед глазами.

— Они избили тебя?.. - вот, где он травму получил, — преждевременно похвалил себя за догадливость Винтер.

Якуб опустил взгляд, но ответил:

— «Не совсем… Не только.»

И пускай Виталий не был любителем дешевых эффектов, в тот момент ему вдруг дико захотелось прокрутить все назад, отмотать, как на кинопленке к началу. Чтобы не было этого дня. Не было этой пары месяцев. Не было переезда в Германию… А была бы прошлая зима. И купание в проруби на Крещенье.

Сейчас бы взять и окунуться в леденящую до костей воду, чтобы смыть с себя все это, очистить мысли.

Виталий не сразу решился посмотреть ему в глаза. Стыдно было признаться, но он надеялся, что просто все не так понял. Что, быть может, из его головы разом вылетели самые простые немецкие слова и поэтому он затупил, неправильно понял, что-то сам себе напридумывал, а на самом деле — все так, как и было известно раньше.

«Произошла какая-то авария» — зачем-то вспомнились слова Ясмин.

Якуб смотрел на него, развернув голову в профиль. Полуопущенные веки чуть прикрывали глаза.

Выходит… правда? И все заблуждаются… авария… Зачем же мне рассказал, мне, едва знакомому человеку? — Виталий совсем не понимал, что сейчас говорить. — Или…

— Никто не знает больше? — выдавил из себя тихий вопрос.

Через минуту, с разницей в десяток секунд, появились сообщения:

— «Только родители.»

— «И ты.»

Но что-то подсказывало Виталию: он недоговаривает.

— Они что… даже наказания никакого не получили? Вы все оставили, как есть?

— «Я не хотел, чтобы все узнали. В школе и так бывает невыносимо.»

— Ты их знаешь? Как вообще… все это получилось? — Виталий готов был убиться головой об стену за такие формулировки.

Якуб на мгновение поднял взгляд и медленно покачал головой. Было ясно, что, даже если и знает, не скажет, кто они. По крайней мере, сейчас.

Следом появилось еще одно сообщение:

— «Не рассказывай никому, пожалуйста.»

— Мог бы и не просить, — Виталий развел руками.

Якуб кивнул, а затем повернул голову в другую сторону.

Виталий с шумом выдохнул и, протянув руку, только кончиками пальцев коснулся его чуть ниже плеча, но Якуб мгновенно дернулся, словно от электрошокера.

— Ладно-ладно… я думал… думал, тебе так станет легче…

Блять, ну что я снова несу? 

— Тогда… тогда что мне сделать, чтобы тебе сейчас не было так… —

Он не смог подобрать нужного слова. Все и правда вылетело из головы.

К полусогнутому колену Виталия подвинули телефон.

— «Прости, что я такой неудобный и грязный.»

— Что ты такое говоришь?! — Виталий почувствовал, что вот-вот сорвется, а затем его будто бы самого током ударили. — Так ты поэтому так дергаешься от любого прикосновения? Не потому, что боишься их сам…

— «Да. Не хочу, чтобы люди об меня пачкались.»

— Никогда не думай о себе такого. Это ж надо… вбил себе в голову такой бред. Ладно… Я пойду, наверное… Скоро мои родители вернуться.

— «Ты не мог бы остаться еще ненадолго. Просто посиди со мной рядом.»

Навязываться, конечно, не хорошо, но…

Отчего-то Виталию показалось, что просьба была не об этом.

— Я вообще могу остаться сегодня с тобой, если хочешь.

Якуб резко развернулся, во все глаза уставившись на него.

— Что?

Мальчик продолжал таращиться.

— Да нет же… Ты все не так понял. Просто, чтобы ты не один был… Я же понимаю, что тяжело после такого… признания. Найдется какой-нибудь диван в гостиной? Могу там переночевать.

Особо не рассчитывая на согласие, Виталий прочитал по губам: «спасибо тебе».

— Сейчас позвоню маме.

Часов до десяти молча, все так же сидя у стены, слушали какую-то смесь из инди и синти. Когда по очереди сходили в душ, Виталий обнаружил приготовленную для него широкую футболку.

— Есть какое-нибудь покрывало? Я бы на диване укрылся.

Якуб несмело отдал ему телефон.

— «Можешь лечь на моей кровати. Она большая.»

— М… Ладно.

Каждый из них оказался на самом краю, так что между ними еще убрались бы два человека такого же телосложения. И, все же, пока еще оба не сомкнули глаз, лежа, пусть и на расстоянии, но лицом друг к другу, Якуб ладонью провел между ними воображаемую границу.

— Я понял, — улыбнулся Виталий, — заступать нельзя. Не волнуйся, не буду. Спокойной ночи.

— «Спокойной ночи» — легко читалось по губам.

Утомленный событиями дня, поначалу Виталий быстро заснул, укрытый тонким, но теплым покрывалом. А вот Якуб под своим одеялом долго ворочался, что в конце концов разбудило Винтера.

— Ты чего не спишь? — прошептал он в полудреме.

Якуб опять взялся за своей гаджет.

— «Боюсь.»

— Чего?

— «Того, что ты уйдешь.»

— Пф-ф-ф… Ну, куда я уйду? — Виталий глянул на так и не снятые с запястья часы. — Время два часа ночи. Спи.

— «Тебе не холодно без одеяла?»

Мне холодно без тебя, — пронеслось в мыслях, но, к счастью, Виталию хватило ума не ляпнуть это вслух. Да и с чего бы? Почему вообще его сознание выдает такие фразы?

— Не холодно. Давай спать, ладно?

— «Ладно.»

Он все-таки дождался, когда мальчик закроет глаза, а одеяло на его груди начнет подниматься более или менее ровно. Только тогда сам вновь провалился в сон.


	7. Chapter 7

Обещание, конечно, обещанием, но проснулся Виталий хотя и не намеренно, но напрочь забыв о том, что в кровати сегодня он не один. Чисто рефлекторно раскинув конечности чуть ли не звездочкой, повел головой и, скатившись по подушке влево, уткнулся виском во что-то мягкое и пахнувшее ментолом, оказавшееся разметавшимися по другой подушке волосами Якуба. И тут же отдернул свою голову, словно ошпаренный.

Все же, в сознании стало проясняться, и вчерашний «разговор» тоже, пусть и фрагментарно, но занял свое место в его мыслях. Про себя Виталий отметил, что, на его удачу, Якуб все еще спал. Такой весь хрупкий и неприкаянный, казавшийся под этим огромным одеялом совсем еще подростком.

И ведь нашлись же сволочи… — Виталий все равно не мог смириться с тем, почему сотворившие подобное остались безнаказанными. — Мм… а он ничего такой, даже очень, — он взглядом окинул спящего мальчика с головы до едва приоткрытой шеи и тут же устыдился своих мыслей. — Дожил, блять!.. Лежу и пялюсь… на парня? Ну да. Жалко его, что ли. Хотя, какое там «что ли»? Понятное дело, не позавидуешь. «Их было двое… потом пришел третий». Да после такого не то что речи лишиться… В дурку можно было угодить!..

Он бы, наверное, еще долго вел диалог сам с собой, если бы Якуб не распахнул веки: совсем неожиданно и резко. Виталий даже смутился сперва, ведь он все еще, не отрываясь, изучал глазами его лицо:

— М… доброе утро.

Получилось хрипло, даже с надрывом, но Якуб только кивнул в ответ, а затем слабо разомкнул пересохшие ото сна губы:

— «Доброе утро».

Чтобы как-то избавиться от смущения, Виталий перевел взгляд на часы:

— Мне через два с половиной часа надо быть в языковой школе.

Якуб потянулся за лежащим сбоку телефоном:

— «От кофе не откажешься?»

— Не откажусь.

Сложно было скрыть улыбку.

Обоим.

Кроме кофе были еще тосты с джемом, пара сваренных вкрутую яиц и апельсиновый сок.

Уже в прихожей Виталий. собравшись с духом, спросил:

— А что, если мы обменяемся номерами телефонов? В соцсетях тебя нет, так хотя бы будем на связи, если что понадобится… Ну там, дверь снова вскрыть или еще что, — прищурив взгляд, пояснил Винтер.

Безо всяких экивоков Якуб протянул ему свой разблокированный гаджет. Виталий догадался, зачем. Быстро набрав свой номер, дождался пары гудков:

— Все. Готово. Только сохранить не забудь, договорились?

Мальчик кивнул и произнес одними губами:

— «Хороших выходных».

— И тебе.

Он уже взялся рукой за двери, как развернулся на полшага:

— Есть планы на вечер?

Якуб поначалу округлил глаза, а затем медленно покачал головой.

— Мы… мы могли бы прогуляться. А то, наверное, все дома да дома… Ты ж не старик какой-то, а?

— «Хорошо».

— Давай в шесть, на Алекс*, у часов. Идет?

В ответ оживленно закивали, кротко улыбаясь.

Виталий и не подозревал, к каким херам полетят все его планы и договоренности.

Он еще не успел выйти с урока немецкого, как пришло сообщение от мамы, с огромным количеством опечаток: женщина явно сильно нервничала. Из сообщения он понял лишь то, что его бабушка по материнской линии попала в больницу после сердечного приступа и они, мама и Виталий, срочно вылетают сегодня в Украину.

Конечно, Виталий понимал, что ситуация не рядовая и маму нельзя было отправлять одну, поэтому, пусть и досадуя, но, покидая здание, где располагалась языковая школа, он набрал сообщение на последний сохраненный номер:

«извини прогулку придется перенести. семейные проблемы улетаю на несколько дней.»

В ответ ничего не пришло и не высветилось, что смс прочитана, даже через несколько минут, но Виталий посчитал, что на закрытом экране все можно было прочитать, так что занятый сейчас другими мыслями, поспешил домой.

Еще бы.

Разве мог Виталий предположить, что по злой иронии судьбы уже через час после его ухода Якуб будет сидеть на коленях возле только что по случайности разбившегося о бетонный пол лестницы в подъезде телефона, когда тот выскользнул из кармана его куртки, зацепившейся за перила.

«Хорошо, что родителям успел написать, что со мной все в порядке», — размышлял Якуб.

Радовало только одно: с Виталием они договорились встретиться без предварительных созвонов. Но уже после получасового ожидания на холодном ветру открытой площади глаза Якуба, беспрестанно озиравшегося по сторонам, наполнились щемящей до сердца тревогой. Когда часы показали семь вечера, Якуб понял, что никто к нему сегодня не придет, и с понурой головой направился к станции метро.

Воскресенье выдалось у Виталия насыщенным на эмоции. С одной стороны — некое подобие облегчения: с бабушкой все обошлось, врач сказал, что через три-четыре дня можно будет выписывать домой. С другой стороны — он никак не мог понять, почему Якуб вообще не отреагировал на его сообщение.

Обиделся что ли? Так ведь я же написал «перенести», а не «отменить»… Что за очередной детский сад?

Во вторник, высчитав по Берлинскому времени обеденный перерыв, он написал Ясмин, как бы невзначай интересуюсь, все ли в порядке, как занятия и тому подобное. Девушка выдала целый отчет о прошедших выходных и мельком прошлась по текущей школьной рутине. А еще приписала в конце, что «на уроках тоска, но на математике сегодня дали задание, с которым до конца урока никто не справился и наполовину»

Виталий переспросил:

— «даже Якуб?»

— «а его уже два дня нет в школе, заболел наверное»

— «понятно»

Понятно, что ничего не понятно… Ладно, что я и правда с ним, как с маленьким? Ну, заболел человек… Хотя… неужели ему так сложно написать?

Виталий сам набрал сообщение:

«привет. сказали, ты заболел. выздоравливай, я скоро вернусь, обязательно погуляем, когда тебе станет лучше»

В последний момент перед отправкой все-таки стер часть сообщения после «выздоравливай». Вдруг показалось каким-то нелепым это его «я вернусь» и прочее.

Может, он и не ждет моего возвращения… еще навязываюсь, как полный придурок. У парня столько пунктиков в голове на «общение». Наверное, не стоит быть навязчивым. 

Вернуться в Германию удалось только поздно вечером в четверг. Мама еще на неделю осталась там. Виталий решил, что, если и завтра Якуба не будет в школе, — на его сообщение он давно перестал рассчитывать, — то просто пойдет к мальчику домой, благо адрес он помнил. В конце концов, хотя бы «для очистки совести». Элементарно удостовериться, что с ним все в порядке. А дальше, если Якуб не желает продолжать «общение», здесь уже Виталий бессилен. Что-что, а навязывать ему свою компанию он уж точно не намерен.

В пятницу в школу он попал перед самым обеденным перерывом: все-таки немецкий пропускать не хотелось, который вдобавок к относительной удаче Винтера был совместным.  
На своем привычном месте Якуба не оказалось. Подлетевшая к нему с «обнимашками» и расспросами Ясмин, как бы про между прочим, обронила:

— У нас Якуб совсем в загул ушел, представляешь? Даже преподаватели в шоке. Вчера появился в школе — ни больничного биллютеня, ни объяснительной от родителей, на уроки ходит через раз, отсиживается под лестницей. Пробовала растормошить его, но он только отмахивается. Может быть, ты попробуешь, а?

— Я? — Виталий изобразил абсолютное удивление на лице. — С чего бы?

— Ну, вы, вроде, с ним подружились, нет?

— «Подружились?» — скривив улыбку, выпалил Виталий. — Да с чего ты это взяла?

— После Хэллоуина вы как-то разом оба исчезли. И в прошлую пятницу вместе шли от школы.

— И что?

— Ничего, — Ясмин пожал плечами. — Но если ты с ним нашел общий язык, то это супер. Блин… только не убивай, что я так скажу, — Ясмин сложила руки в молитвенном жесте, — но вы так круто смотритесь вместе.

— Дурочка, — усмехнулся Виталий, — Какое еще «вместе?» Так… жалко просто этого Якуба и все. Понимаешь? — А лицо уже покрывала удушливая краснота. — Жалко его стало, вот и помог ему немного.

Ясмин дернула его за локоть, но было поздно. Едва ли Виталий успел обернуться, как глаза его встретились с совершенно мрачным, выражавшим то ли убийственное презрение, то ли безграничную печаль взглядом таких красивых, но, казалось, навсегда лишивших Виталия и капли доверия глаз.

___________________

Алекс - Александрплац (нем. Alexanderplatz) - центральная площадь Берлина и одноименная станция метро.


	8. Chapter 8

Почему вновь так хочется все перемотать назад, как на старой кинопленке?

Зачем? — сам на себя негодовал Виталий. — Что угодно можно было придумать в оправдание подозрений Ясмин, которые и были-то, вовсе, никакими не подозрениями, а всего лишь пустой девичьей болтовней «ни-о-чем»… Это ж надо было так облажаться… Из жалости… Аа-а-а…

Как ни пытался Виталий сосредоточиться на уроке, глаза его то и дело упирались в уложенную гладкой волной макушку. Якуб не обернулся ни разу. Винтер вообще сомневался, что после таких слов они смогут наладить и десятую долю того доверительно-зыбкого, что обрело их общение до отъезда Виталия. И как ни боролся он с собственным эго, убеждая себя, что «может, оно и к лучшему», он не мог смириться с мыслью, что больше никогда в этих серо-зеленых глазах ему не прочесть искреннего «спасибо».

Во второй половине дня, за десяток минут до начала послеобеденных занятий, Виталий наткнулся на весьма жалкое зрелище в холле второго этажа. Тот самый Йозеф, что пару недель тому назад довел Якуба до того, что тот корчился на земле в беззвучной истерике, недвусмысленно жамкал своей правой лапищей плечо какого-то незнакомого Винтеру старшекурсника. И он бы, конечно, прошел мимо, ни на секунду не задерживаясь там, но всего в паре-тройке метров от новоиспеченной парочки стоял его горе-однокурсник и, казалось, словно не замечал, что его присутствие здесь и взгляд до протертых дыр уже успели привлечь лишнее внимание толпящихся в холле подростков.

— Здесь стоянка запрещена, — эхом раздалось в ушах Якуба, когда он почувствовал, как кто-то резко дернул его сзади за рюкзак и оттащил с прохода к стене, подальше от любопытных глаз.

По понятным причинам, Виталий не рассчитывал на какую-либо доброжелательность к себе или хотя бы подобие благодарной улыбки, но то, что произошло дальше, и в самом деле застало его врасплох, ибо уже через мгновение с ним поменялись местами, со всей мощи приложив его к бетонной стене лопатками и затылком. Вид же самого Якуба сейчас вряд ли отдавал жалостью. Виталий понимал: с губ его просто не могут сорваться те проклятия и шипения, которые, наверняка, судя пылавшему взгляду и дрожавшим рукам, клокотали у парня где-то у края небной занавески.

— Знаешь, ты это… тоже полегче, давай, окей?

Виталий отлип от холодной стены и парой мазков ладони пригладил кверху свою заслонившую ему обзор челку.

Смерив его последним, полным отчаянной злобы взглядом, Якуб развернулся и понесся прочь.

Виталий даже не сомневался, куда именно. Наверное, всем нам требуется иногда хотя бы временной убежище.

— Хочешь сказать, мне не нужно было мешать тебе стоять там и пялиться на этого… — Виталий даже имени его не хотел произносить вслух.

Забив на оставшиеся пять минут перерыва, пробрался к той самой лестнице у актового зала и, застав там, как и предполагал, Якуба, вперившего взгляд в пустую стену напротив, примостился на край выступа. Ни на его появление, ни на его вопрос не отреагировали.

— Неужели совсем не вывозишь, что ведешь себя глупо… Думаешь, он не заметил эффекта, который произвели на тебя его обжимания с тем парнем? Тупо играешь ему на руку. Зачем?

Уже дали звонок на урок.

— Ладно, нравится быть таким… нравится унижаться — дело твое. Сиди тут и страдай дальше, может, станет скучно, еще в какого-нибудь мудилу втрескаешься по самое некуда. Удачи!

Он бы так и ушел, если бы, наконец, подавший признаки жизни Якуб не полез в свой рюкзак, вскоре вытащив оттуда ручку и давно уже не бывавший в его руках нагрудный блокнот.

— «Что тебе нужно от меня? Поищи себе кого-нибудь другого для состраданий и жалости.» — прочитал, а вернее, еле разобрал на грубо вырванном, с зазубренными краями, листке Виталий.

— Так, — Виталий глянул на время. — На урок все равно уже обоих не пустят, так что давай кое-что проясним.

Он не особо нуждался в одобрений, скорее хотел показать свой решительный настрой.

— Я не буду врать тебе что-то из разряда «ты все не так понял», «это было не про тебя» и прочее… Но ей, Ясмин, я действительно соврал. Не во всем… Но абсолютной правды я ей точно не сказал.

— «Почему?»

— Почему? Потому что я сам не до конца понимаю, что у меня в голове. Не скажу, что до приезда в Германию, этой школы и… тебя все было просто, но сейчас правда все осложнилось. Все, что ты мне рассказал… и то, что мы, вроде как, начали находить общий язык, — он очень боялся ляпнуть лишнее или ошибочное, — ну, ты понял… В общем, я чувствую, что это не проходит мимо меня. Я не знаю, правда не знаю, как это все назвать. Может, и есть какое-то слово… — Виталий отвел взгляд, понимая, что в данный момент выглядит не менее жалко, чем двадцатиминутной давности Якуб. — Короче, мне просто нужно знать, что с тобой все в порядке. Что ты не будешь вот так вот стоять посреди школы и позволять каким-то недалеким придуркам издеваться над тобой. И, — Виталий снова перевел взгляд на мальчика, — думай, что хочешь. Из жалости ли это, или еще из-за чего… Решай сам.

Якуб опять взялся за блокнот.

— «Я ждал тебя тогда. У часов. Но ты так и не пришел.»

— Еще бы, — фыркнул Винтер. — Мне пришлось улететь с мамой на Родину. Бабушка попала в больницу. Сейчас все в порядке, но я же тебе все написал. Ты не ответил. И потом не отвечал. Ясмин сказала, ты школу прогуливать начал… Ну, или были причины не ходить?

На Якуба вновь было жалко смотреть. Нижняя губа, блестя влагой, выпятилась и принялась дрожать.

— «Я не знал. Телефон разбился. Только завтра новый куплю.».

Вот почему снова пишет от руки, — смекнул Виталий.

— Ну, что сказать? — впервые за неделю он позволил себе улыбку без напряга. — Нам с тобой везет, как покойникам.

И пусть Якуб не улыбнулся в ответ, но не было больше того натянутого, проходящего через все его естество нерва. Он только пожал плечами и вновь написал:

— «Извини. Я вел себя как эгоист.»

— Как агрессивный эгоист, забыл ты добавить, — Виталий вновь улыбнулся, заметив, каким пунцовым становится это смутившееся личико. — Ладно уж, забыли, — он пожал плечами и неопределенно махнул рукой куда-то в сторону. — И… если ты, конечно, не против, мое предложение прогуляться еще в силе. Думаю, теперь уже обоим не помешает мозги проветрить. Мм… так что?

— «Хорошо» — прочитал по губам Винтер.

— Сегодня в шесть, на том же месте. Я приду. Ты не думай.

Якуб кивнул и убрал блокнот с ручкой в рюкзак.

— Правильно, — подмигнул ему Виталий. — Посидим в тишине. А то что-то разболтались.

И как ни прятал сейчас свое все еще пристыженное лицо Якуб, даже ту слабую улыбку было сложно удержать на изнанке губ.

***

— Хочешь, зайдем куда-нибудь, посидим?

В ответ лишь покачали головой и кивнули в сторону точки «Кофе с собой».

— Ладно, давай просто возьмем кофе.

На этот раз Виталий первым появился на Александрплац, придя за четверть часа до шести. На открытой местности было совсем не по-дневному прохладно, поэтому он с досадой поджал губы, едва завидев Якуба, шедшего к нему навстречу в совсем легкой куртке, без шарфа, без перчаток, и с уже успевшими порозоветь мочками ушей, которые открывал ветер, раздувавший ему волосы.

Сперва трудно было преодолеть неловкость: ну никак не походило это все на «позависать с другом», пусть Виталий и не мог назвать все это дружбой. Он и правда не сумел бы сейчас подобрать верного определения тому, что так путано и косноязычно пытался донести днем до Якуба. Немного побродили по округе, задерживаясь то здесь, то там. Выпитый медленными, осиплыми глотками кофе согревал слабо, не сколько давая тепла, сколько обжигая на контрасте температур губы. Покончив со своим кофе, Якуб полез в карман за блокнотом, через десятки секунд протянув Виталию аккуратно выдернутый разлинованный листок:

— «Со мной не очень весело, наверное.»

— С чего ты взял?

— «Сложно почти все время молчать. В смысле, тебе сложно. Сам я уже привык.»

Может, слишком крепкий двойной американо так подействовал, может, просто спонтанно вырвалось:

— Иногда мне начинает казаться, что я слышу все, что ты говоришь. Слышу твоим голосом.

Якуб опустил взгляд:

— «Тебе это правда только кажется.»

— Может быть, — не стал спорить Виталий.

Может быть… А вот это уже самому себе вранье.

Почти три часа на ветру, среди яркой вечерней иллюминации, а он за все три часа едва ли мог оторвать взгляд от бесконечно смущавшегося мальчика, в конце концов от холода начавшего втягивать голову в плечи. Виталий случайно, — по крайней мере, так должен был, по его задумке, считать Якуб, — кончиками пальцев задел ребро его ладони и тут же, памятуя о правиле, отдернул свою руку:

— Ого… чистый лед. Как тебя угораздило не надеть перчатки? Вроде, не маленький уже. Или, как в детстве, на резинку пришивать надо?

Якуб слабо улыбнулся, непонимающе захлопав ресницами. Виталий догадался, что, очевидно, неправильно использовал немецкое слово. Да и вряд ли у местных детей такое практикуется.

— В моем детстве, — преодолев собственное смущение, начал он свое объяснение, — чтобы варежки не терялись, их связывали между собой жгутом, ну, веревочкой, «резинкой» и просовывали в рукава детям, чтобы те не потеряли их. Понял?

Якуб кивнул, прикрыв улыбку ладонью.

— Тебе и сейчас такое не помешает.

— «Ne ozyap», — беззвучно сомкнулись и разомкнулись губы. А Виталий вновь поймал себя на мысли, что слышит мелодию его голоса.

— Домой?

— «Домой.»

Им вновь надо было разойтись по разным веткам метро.

— В новый телефон внесешь мой номер… на всякий случай. Я в понедельник на какой-нибудь перемене тебе наберу его.

Якуб в последний раз на сегодня протянул ему листок:

— «Не надо. Я его запомнил.»

— Хорошо… Тогда, мм… хороших выходных, да?

— «И тебе.»

Виталий только сейчас заметил, что губы его двигаются почти на уровне кончика носа Якуба, от которого, видимо, это тоже не ускользнуло, так что тот вновь неловко отвел его к плечу Виталия.

— Якуб… Я честно не знаю, как там будет дальше… Чувствую, что все меняется. Но я сам не могу разобраться пока… Просто, можешь одно понять: мне важно твое доверие.

— «Понимаю», — прошелестели одним придыханием.

Мне бы еще самому все понять…


	9. Chapter 9

Не то чтобы Виталий почувствовал какие-то явные внешние изменения, — Якуб по-прежнему сидел за партой в одиночестве, предусмотрительно занимая свободный стул своим рюкзаком, и практически целый день держался в стороне от общей массы старшекурсников, — но кое-что изменилось: больше не было тех холодных отчужденных взглядов, а с утра Винтера и вовсе начали удостаивать коротким кивком и едва читаемым по губам «привет».

— Придешь завтра к Софии?

— К кому?

Виталий только-только успел справиться с заевшим замком в дверце своего шкафчика, как на его плечи легли две длиннопалые ладони — привычка Ясмин подкрадываться со спины.

— Пф-ф-ф, ты, типа, даже не знаешь, кто это?

— Ну, — Виталий пожал плечами, виновато улыбаясь, — как видишь.

— Ты уже почти три месяца ходишь с ней на испанский.

— Да? — он вновь пожал плечами в недоумении. — Круто… наверное.

— О, Господи, Винтер! Обнадежь меня, прошу. Ты ведь прикалываешься сейчас?

Виталий вовсе смутился: он и правда не понимал, о ком идет речь. Наверное, это один из главных минусов данной системы образования для парня, который когда-то привык учиться в школе единым классным коллективом и сейчас все еще не может полностью принять того, что старшекурсники посещают учебные занятия меняющимися в течение всего дня группами.

— Хм… ла-а-а-адно, — протянула Ясмин, тряхнув волосами. — Ну, вот и познакомишься. Хотя она тебя знает.

— Вот как?

— Ага… она, типа, просила позвать тебя. Сама стесняется. У нее родители сваливают на выходные, в нашем распоряжении целый дом. Только это почти в пригороде, так что добираться на такси, если не повезло пока иметь свою машину. Ты в деле?

— Даже не знаю, — Виталий уже прокручивал в голове, как можно было вежливо отмазаться. Судя по улыбочкам Ясмин, девчонки успели перетереть между собой не только его приглашение на вечеринку.

— Якуб тоже идет, я уже спрашивала, — вновь эта дразнящая ухмылка.

— И?

— Ну, я подумала, что тебе будет интересно это узнать.

— С чего бы? — как можно небрежнее, с оттенком усталой обреченности, Виталий поджал губы.

— Разве вы с ним не…

— Ты опять за старое?!

— А что такого-то? — удивилась девушка, всплеснув руками. — Я имела ввиду, если ты с ним общаешься немного больше, чем другие, — это, вообще-то, круто. В его-то ситуации, считай, делаешь доброе дело.

— Ага. Скажи еще, волонтерством занимаюсь. Вот честное слово, Ясмин, иногда выдумаешь, так выдумаешь.

— Ладно-ладно, молчу. Ну, так приедешь? Адрес скину, а?

— Я тебя завтра после обеда наберу, идет? Чего-то запарился так с немецким, надо сегодня буду готовиться.

— Все еще ходишь в языковую школу по субботам? Зачем? Ты вполне себе сносно говоришь по-немецки. Ну, может, только временами косячишь с глаголами, но это редко.

— Спасибо, дорогая. Приободрила лучше некуда.

— Обращайся, — хихикнула Ясмин, подмигнув ему и быстро скрывшись из виду.

Он рассчитывал, что, быть может, пересечется с Якубом до конца дня и сам, про между прочим, поинтересуется планами на завтрашнюю тусовку, но затем как-то разом, живо оттолкнул от себя эту мысль.

Еще подумает, что мне больше всех надо там… от его присутствия. Хотя…

А около семи вечера субботы, в этой разгоряченной алкоголем, дымом курительных смесей и трением тел друг о друга толпе, он уже искал глазами ниспадавшие почти что до плечей волосы и отрешенный взгляд человека, который появился на очередной вечеринке чисто «для галочки» — отсидеться для порядка где-нибудь в углу и незаметно для всех исчезнуть, растворившись в преддекабрьском сумраке.

Стоп. А он здесь какого хера забыл? 

Виталий чуть ли не в лоб столкнулся с наглой ухмылкой того самого мудового режиссера их школьного мюзикла.

— Оу, кто тут у нас, — не преминул первым начать «общение» Йозеф. — По-прежнему утираешь сопли нашему молчаливому мальчику или ты здесь не с ним?

Виталию стоило огромных усилий, чтобы не врезать ему прямо посреди переполненной подростками гостиной. К счастью, вовремя на его плечи легла пара девичьих ладоней.

— Привет! Пойдем скорее! Поздороваешься с Софией. Хотя бы будешь знать, как она выглядит. А там уж как пойдет.

Он даже ничего не стал отвечать: как ни странно, предложение Ясмин сейчас было чем-то вроде разумного.

С девчонками получилось немного расслабиться, да и бокал коктейля успел сделать свое дело, но стоило лишь ему обернуться, как взгляд его уперся в дальнюю стену просторной комнаты, где в своем привычном углу сидел Якуб, а рядом с ним развалился тот самый Йозеф.

— Ясмин, извини, а его-то кто позвал сюда? — Виталий кивнул, привлекая внимание девушки к тому углу.

— Fuck… Не знаю, наверное, София. Она играет в этом году в его мюзикле. Только что ему от Якуба-то сейчас надо?

— Ты меня спрашиваешь?

— Подожди, я сейчас все разузнаю.

Виталий не стал дожидаться, когда Ясмин сольет ему всю инфу от своих подружек. Сделав последний глоток своего напитка, поставил бокал на какой-то маленький столик у стены и решительно направился туда, где все больше и больше вжимался в угол дивана Якуб, тогда как успевший изрядно принять на грудь студент того киношного вуза недвусмысленно начал лапать ему колени.

— Вам в прошлый раз было недостаточно понятно?

Не убирая своих клешней с дрожащих коленей мальчика, Йозеф вперил свой осоловелый взгляд во внешне спокойное лицо Винтера.

— Что именно?

— Мой однокурсник не рад вашей компании. Неужели не видно?

— Да что ты? Он мне ничего не говорил такого. Ну, или, не писал. Или как там у него общение происходит?

Виталий держался, как мог. Врезать этому мудаку было самым видимым решением, но он был гостем в чужом доме. Устраивать драку, да еще и неизвестно с какими последствиями, было не самым оптимальным вариантом.

— Руки убери от него! И сам убирайся. Здесь полно места и полно людей.

— Ух, как грозно. И где же наш вежливый тон?

Парня явно забавляла сама ситуация. А будучи старше по возрасту и приглашенным хозяйкой дома, которая еще и была актрисой в его постановке, очевидно, совсем развязали ему руки. В прямом и переносном смысле.

Виталий покачал головой, не смягчая взгляда. Затем обратился к вконец побледневшему Якубу, таращившемуся на него во все глаза:

— Пойдем отсюда.

К его облегчению, Якуб послушался. Не глядя на Йозефа, не разрывая зрительного контакта с Виталием, он встал со своего места и последовал за Винтером к выходу. Времени прощаться с Ясмин и другими не было, и уж тем более, что-либо объяснять, пусть и не совсем прилично было вот так вот срываться, но важнее сейчас было другое. В конце концов, он решил, что завтра, на свежую голову спишется с ней в каком-нибудь мессенджере.

— Не, ну, ты просто, блять, поражаешь меня! — наконец, забыл о сдержанности Виталий, едва ли они с Якубом вышли за ворота дома. По-разумному, надо было вызывать такси. Доберутся вместе до города, а там уж разойдутся по веткам метро.

Якуб окинул ему грустным взглядом, а затем отвел его к холодной, влажной от недавнего мокрого снега земле.

— Нет, серьезно. Меня, значит, припечатать к стене ты с пол оборота смог, а ему хорошенько втащить — рука не поднялась?! Ты ведь не какое-то бесхребетное дерьмо! Нахера ты все это терпел? Или, может, я зря вмешался? Тебе, может, нравилось все это с ним?

Якуб дернулся в плечах, но по-прежнему не посмел поднять на него взгляда.

Виталий с шумом вытолкнул из груди клубы белесого на морозе дыхания:

— Ладно… положим, последнее было лишним, извини… Но ведь уже не первый раз он то лезет к тебе, то демонстративно чуть ли не трахает старшекурсника в коридоре. Ты почему все это терпишь? Что в реале чувства есть к нему? — он нарочито цинично выделил это слово, совсем не задумываясь о возможной реакции мальчика.

В очередной раз за последнюю минуту Виталий жалел о своих эмоциях. Сейчас на него смотрела пара измученных, излучавших бесконечную тоску глаз. Те самые, пускаемые по изнанке щек слезы. Хуже их и быть ничего не может.

— «Нет», — покачали головой.

— А что тогда? Что тебе не дает просто вычеркнуть раз и навсегда этого человека из своих мыслей? Из своей жизни, в конце-то концов.

В следующую секунду Якуб достал свой новый телефон и принялся набирать сообщение.

— «Просто, не думал, что он так быстро все забудет.»

— Мм… у вас все так серьезно было? Вы с ним… — Виталий не знал, как задать такой вопрос. Да и вообще ему бы наоборот хотелось побыстрее отвлечь парня от этого Йозефа.

— «Нет», — вновь покачали головой. А затем вновь протянули телефон с новым сообщением:

— «Не хочу сейчас об этом говорить… Да и сложно это понять.»

— Так я, вроде, не дурак, пойму. Скажи, как есть.

— «Нет».

— Окей… Нет — так нет.

— «Прости, что испортил тебе вечер.»

Виталий чуть под ноги не сплюнул — удержался в последний момент:

— Еще раз напишешь такую малодушно-жалостливую херню — больше не подойду. Понял?

Якуб вновь округлил свои и так немалого размера глаза и, выхватив телефон из рук Виталия, быстро стер сообщение.

— Так-то лучше, — чуть успокоившись, улыбнулся Виталий. — Ну что? Я набираю Uber, до города все равно вместе добираться.

Якуб, сам улыбнувшись, пожал плечами и все-таки вновь застучал пальцами по экрану.

— «У меня тоже родители на выходные уехали. Если хочешь, можем позависать у меня. Если, конечно, ты не спешишь домой.»

— Не спешу. Я вообще родителям сказал что, может, тут останусь. Ну, Ясмин говорила, что комнат много и, если припозднимся, можно заночевать. Так что просто позже отпишусь домой и все.

— «Окей».

Та же стена и раскиданные возле нее подушки. Только в этот раз никакого фильма. На полу между ними большой пакет чипсов и тарелка с сэндвичами. Вообще-то, когда Якуб предложил «выпить», Виталий рассчитывал, что сейчас появится пара банок пива, но, когда Якуб зашел в комнату, держа в руках откупоренную бутылку «Schloss Sommerau» и два бокала на высоких ножках, он несколько опешил:

— Мм… ты это серьезно?

— «Ага».

Якуб присел лицом к нему и принялся разливать вино, предварительно напечатав:

— «Тебе понравится. Лучше, чем те коктейли.»

— А ты… в смысле… тебе можно пить… бл… — и вновь разумные немецкие слова покинули его голову. — Короче, тебе плохо не станет? Ну там… панические атаки и все такое?..

Мальчик улыбнулся его неловкости:

— «Не станет».

— Ладно…

Конечно, Виталий когда-то пробовал красное вино, но уж точно не в такой обстановке: приглушенный свет, сквозь который оно приобрело совершенно волшебный оттенок, и обоюдное молчание, за которым, казалось, можно было услышать, как бьются сердца обоих.

И этот один на двоих взгляд.

Или все дело в вине?

В вине, которое из бокала Якуба, дрогнувшего в ладони, наполовину выплеснулось на светлую футболку Виталия.

— Блять! — вырвалось у него по-русски.

Якуб, как умалишенный, забегал сейчас своими виноватыми глазами по сторонам, а затем схватился за телефон:

— «Нужна соль. Иди в ванную. Сейчас принесу и дам свою футболку.»

— «Прости, что так вышло, я ненарочно.»

— Да ладно, все в норме. Тоже извини, что выругался… я это от неожиданности.

Сняв свою в винных разводах, словно в кровавых подтеках, футболку, Виталий включил воду похолоднее и, будучи оголенным сейчас по пояс, плеснул этой прохлады на лицо и начал смывать с себя розоватые полосы, что успели через тонкую ткань просочиться ему на грудь и живот.

И он совсем не ожидал, — хотя что здесь такого по всей ситуации, — что, подняв голову, он заметит в отражении зеркала пристально наблюдавшего за ним Якуба, с голубого оттенка футболкой в руках. Поняв, что его раскрыли, мальчик отступил, выйдя за порог ванной комнаты.

— Сейчас соль впитается, можно будет застирать.

— «Возьми пока эту, пожалуйста. Я потом включу машину. Твоя быстро высохнет.»

— Ладно, не парься… Я и дома справлюсь. Если, конечно, в твоей футболке разрешишь пойти домой.

— «Конечно».

Когда вернулись в комнату и заняли свои места у стены, Якуб все-таки разлил остатки вина по бокалам, протянув один из них Виталию.

— Может… не стоит рисковать? — вкрадчиво прошептали ему, накрывая пальцы своими.

Но Виталий тоже сейчас рисковал. В памяти свежи были те реакции даже на случайные прикосновения. На удивление, Якуб сохранял спокойствие. И вновь этот разделенный на двоих взгляд.

Виталий опустил бокал на пол, и только тогда пальцы Якуба выскользнули из-под его собственных. Но он и не думал отступать. Не сегодня.

Не чувствуя, что стоит остановиться, не предугадывая возможного сопротивления, он опустил ладонь на плечо мальчика, а второй, самыми кончиками пальцев, провел по его виску и краю лица. Якуб, не отпуская его взгляда, чуть разомкнул губы. Губы, которые в одно мгновение накрыли другие — с привкусом терпкого вина и собственного тепла. Он почти ответил на поцелуй, но сам первым разорвал его и в который раз за вечер опустил глаза.

Все еще держа ладонь на его плече, Виталий осторожно пригладил ему волосы на макушке, прошептав:

— Мне нельзя было так… да?

Почти касаясь носом его груди, Якуб потянулся за телефоном:

— «Скажи честно… Ты из-за вина так сделал? Завтра протрезвеешь и все забудется?»

Виталий чуть не прыснул смехом, а затем, похерив осторожность, обнял мальчиками обеими руками и несильно прижал к себе:

— Я не настолько пьян, — губы запутались в ласковых темно-русых волнах, — чтобы не понимать, как сильно хотел поцеловать тебя.

Потихоньку Якуб обмяк в его руках, и Виталий почувствовал, как спины его бережно касаются ладони мальчика.

— Будет совсем из ряда вон наглостью, если я напрошусь остаться у тебя до утра?

На него подняли просиявшие глаза и замотали головой из стороны в сторону:

— «Оставайся».

— Ничего такого. Просто хочу побыть с тобой… заснуть рядом. Не думай обо мне плохо.

— «Я знаю»

Уже лежа друг напротив друга, укрытые разными одеялами, — Якуб решил, что на этот раз покрывало не спасет, — они все еще не могли сомкнуть глаз. Набравшись смелости, он пододвинулся, освободив немного места на своей половине. Виталий догадался, что от него требовалось, но…

— Я не могу.

— «Почему?»

— Граница, — Виталий прошелся ладонью по воображаемой полосе между ними. — Помнишь? Я не могу ее нарушить. Я же обещал.

Тогда Якуб, положив свою ладонь на эту «границу», принялся «стирать» ее, отрезок за отрезком. Улыбнувшись, он вопрошающе посмотрел на Виталия.

— Вот это другое дело.

Снова бережные объятия, разговоры молчанием, угомонившийся сердца стук и касания губ — бесхитростные, изучающие, по крупице познающие один другого. Никакого напора, никакой лишней, приторной нежности.

Нежность тоже бывает с острыми шипами, которые пронзают человека, стоит его лишить ее. И с ней надо обходиться не менее осторожно, чем с болью.

— Знаешь, я… ладно, засыпай, — ото всей этой теплоты, от прохладно-влажного кончика носа, что уткнулся ему в плечо, Виталий, потягиваясь, закрыл глаза.

А на разговоры еще будет целое утро. Новое утро, которое они разделят на двоих.


	10. Chapter 10

Это ведь не приснилось? И выпил накануне не так уж много… — Виталий медленно повернул голову к источнику горячего дыхания на своем плече — том самом, на котором вчера уснули, уткнувшись в него холодным с вечера носом. — Не приснилось. … Ладно. В самоанализ лучше сейчас не углубляться.

По едва заметному шевелению длинных ресниц на щеках он догадался, что Якуб тоже уже проснулся. Протянув ладонь к его лицу, ребром указательного пальца легонько потер ему переносицу, на что мальчик мгновенно открыл глаза и словно бы от неожиданности захлопал веками.

— Ты весьма бездарно изображаешь пробуждение, — усмехнувшись, Виталий повернулся набок и подставил согнутую в локте руку под свой висок.

Якуб только пожал плечами и, тоже ответив ему улыбкой, потянулся за телефоном.

— «За это меня и вышвырнули из школьных спектаклей.»

Ответ позабавил Виталия: ему чертовски нравилось видеть непринужденную, ненатянутую улыбку на этих чуть разгоревшихся губах.

— Да ладно?

— «Ага. А ты думал, дело в голосе? Рот можно и под фонограмму открывать.»

— Согласен, — Виталий опустил голову на подушку. — Но есть слова, для которых фонограмму не запишешь. Их вообще необязательно произносить вслух. И все равно можно услышать.

Якуб на пару секунд закрыл глаза, а затем вновь спрятал лицо за его плечом. Виталий осторожно пригладил ему волосы на макушке:

— Не жалеешь?..

Мальчик поводил носом по его плечу:

— "Нет."

— "А ты?" — приподняв подбородок, пересекся с ним взглядом.

Винтер только втянул носом побольше воздуха и, склонив голову, коснулся его губ своими, в несколько коротких поцелуев.

Они еще какое-то время почти неподвижно лежали, а кончиками пальцев Виталий перебирал ему волосы, прядь за прядью, убирая каждую за ухо, но они вновь ниспадали ему на ладонь.

— Упрямые… все в хозяина, — прошептал Виталий, бросив это гиблое дело и прижавшись губами к прохладному виску, на что в ответ получил легкий поцелуй в плечо, больше похожий на слабый укус.

— И как это понимать? — прищурил он один глаз.

— «Что ты хотел сказать мне вчера перед сном?»

— А, — решил отшутиться Виталий, не особо помня, что там было в его голове перед сном. — Это такой способ заполучить желаемое?

Но Якуб был настроен серьезно. Всем своим видом он показывал, что хочет услышать ответ.

— Ладно, я понял.

Виталий вновь прилег рядом, так что теперь лицо мальчика было наполовину скрыто от него уголком подушки.

— В общем… ничего, если в школе пока о нас не будут знать?

Якуб призадумался, а затем кивнул, одарив Виталия понимающе-теплым взглядом.

— Ничего такого не думай. Это не значит, что я буду сторониться тебя и… типа все станет, как прежде… ну, если только на людях.

Якуб вновь кивнул, но Виталий сумел уловить в его взгляде закравшуюся туда неуверенность. Поэтому он приобнял его за плечи и притянул к себе, так что мальчику пришлось спрятать лицо на его груди.

— Ты пойми: я ведь тоже не могу так сразу… Никогда не видел в парнях кого-то больше, чем друга, одноклассника… а здесь ты. И я сначала все списывал на ту самую жалость, которая когда-то так тебя обидела… Думал, что просто случайно оказываюсь рядом, когда ты влипаешь в истории, вот это-то и связывает нас с тобой. Но ничего не вышло, — он вновь приложился губами к его виску, отчего мальчик сильнее прильнул к нему. — Не помогли никакие оправдания. Я все время думаю о тебе. О том, как ты сейчас, все ли с тобой в порядке… о том, как хочу быть ближе, когда ты рядом. Я пока еще не до конца понимаю, что чувствую и хочу быть честным с тобой. Знаешь, мог бы сейчас наворотить сгоряча всей этой херовой сопливой романтики, наобещать с три короба. Но здесь другое, Якуб, — от его груди отстранились и подняли на него огромные, полные внезапной тревоги глаза, которая тут же рассеялась от его дальнейших слов. — Здесь все гораздо сильнее. Ты только дай мне время разобраться в себе, хорошо?

Ему не сразу ответили. Какое-то время он ощущал лишь уже знакомые утреннее горячее дыхание на своей груди. Затем Якуб принялся набирать сообщение:

— «Я все понимаю, не переживай. Я верю тебе. И ты можешь использовать столько времени, сколько тебе понадобится.»

И этого парня я готов был когда-то убить головой об кафель в школьном туалете?.. А сейчас убил бы любого за него… — пронеслось в голове Виталия.

И вновь этот согревающий до самого сердца взгляд, и бесчисленные короткие поцелуи, рассыпавшиеся щекочуще-ласковым бисером по лицу обоих. Когда после быстрого утреннего душа, наспех приготовленного завтрака и долгого прощания в прихожей, Виталий уже собирался развернуться к двери, заметил, как помрачнели глаза напротив.

— Что такое?.. М? — он обеими руками взял ладонь Якуба и несильно сжал ее, кончиками пальцев поглаживая запястье.

Перед глазами засветился экран телефона:

— «Просто… не хочу, чтобы ты уходил.»

И тут же следом:

— «Прости. Вновь веду себя, как эгоист. Знаю, что у тебя еще есть дела.»

— Ну, началось… — в который раз за утро Виталию пришлось бороться с собственным желанием остаться. Обняв мальчика покрепче, прошелся ладонями по его волосам и спине, успокаивая, вселяя уверенность в том, что ему не нужно бояться этих расставаний «до завтра». — К чему было второе? Вроде, договаривались, что ты больше не пишешь, а главное — не думаешь такого, нет?

Якуб кивнул, виновато опустив голову, но вокруг него только сильнее сомкнулись объятия.

— Никогда не скрывай от меня того, что тебя тревожит. Всегда говори мне, когда хочешь, чтобы я был рядом. Так я буду знать, что нужен тебе.

— «А если ты всегда мне нужен?»

Вот что ты станешь делать? Что вообще можно ответить, когда так говорят … и так смотрят?..

Решив быть верным своему слову и своей просьбе «дать ему время», Виталий еще раз поцеловал эти приоткрывшиеся ему навстречу губы и, сделав над собой усилие, первым отстранился, ласково проведя ладонью по щеке мальчика:

— Я тебе напишу вечером. Постарайся не уделать телефон до этого времени, идет?

— Постараюсь, — прочитал Винтер по губам.

Вечером они написали друг другу с разницей в одну секунду. Математика была молниеносно забыта, а откинувшемуся затылком на подушку Виталию только и оставалось, что дивиться тому, как судьба иногда подшучивает над нами в отместку за желание быть ее полноценным хозяином.

Никакой херовой романтики, значит? — подсмеивался сам над собой Винтер, вспоминая утро и свои слова, глядя на поле чата с Якубом:

\- Я так хочу увидеть тебя сейчас…

\- Я так хочу увидеть тебя сейчас…


	11. Chapter 11

Увидеть друг друга получилось только в понедельник. Еще до первого урока, в толпе старшекурсников, Виталий заметил озиравшегося по сторонам Якуба, прикрывавшего свои «поиски» капюшоном худи, натянутым так, что его края касались ресницы. С чувством сладкой теплоты, разливавшейся по груди, Виталий тихонько подкрался со спины и негромко, но отчетливо, над самым ухом, произнес:

— Доброе утро.

К нему мигом развернулись и, словно на выдохе облегчения, раскрыли губы:

— "Доброе утро." 

Улыбнувшись, Виталий кивнул в сторону дверей школы:

— Идем на немецкий?

— "Да."

И тут же взялись за телефон:

— «Не боишься идти вместе?»

— А чего я должен бояться? Того, что с однокурсником иду на один и тот же урок? — нахмурили в ответ брови, уже выдвигаясь в сторону здания школы.

Якуб только пожал плечами и, поймав краешком губ улыбку, пошел рядом, соблюдая небольшую дистанцию.

Никто из других студентов не придал особого значения их совместному появлению в учебной аудитории. Никто, кроме Ясмин, конечно же.

Якуб спокойно прошел на свое место, Виталий пробрался к своему, где по соседству уже сидела его подруга.

— Куда в субботу исчез? — опустив подбородок на сложенные вместе ладони, поинтересовалась Ясмин.

— Домой надо было… срочно. Мама написала, — как можно равнодушнее отозвался Виталий, доставая из рюкзака все необходимое для занятия.

— Мм. И Якубу, очевидно, тоже. Раз вы вместе выбежали из дома Софии. Ни с кем не попрощавшись.

Набрав побольше воздуха в грудь, Виталий развернулся к ней вполоборота:

— Если он и ушел в то же самое время, что и я, почему мне нужно это как-то объяснять? Ты если намекаешь на что-то, так не стоит. Лучше скажи прямо.

Ясмин состроила непонимающе-обиженное лицо:

— Больно надо. Наоборот, я даже рада. Если что.

Виталий, выдохнув, только закатил глаза и покачал головой, небрежно махнув рукой куда-то в сторону.

До самого обеда они с Якубом не пересекались. Когда от перерыва оставалось минут двадцать пять, Виталий набрал ему сообщение:

— Через пять минут на нашем месте. 

Он даже не сомневался, что Якуб поймет, что это за «их место».

Вот только придет ли? 

Зря он сомневался. Когда подошел к той самой лестнице у актового зала, мальчик уже сидел там, в ожидании, от нечего делать, разглядывая полосы на своих кедах.

— Ты уже здесь, — Виталий, попутно скидывая рюкзак на пол, ставя его там рядом с другим, присел на выступ, близко, прижавшись бедром к другому, теплому, туго обтянутому джинсовой тканью, и потянулся за поцелуем, получив в ответ не только раскрывшиеся ему навстречу губы, но и в один миг обвившиеся вокруг его шеи руки.

Целовались медленно, но с затягом, с ощущением большей уверенности, чем та, что едва зыбилась в тех утренних сладких, но коротких поцелуях. Обоим, казалось, нравилась эта неторопливость, но не успел Виталий отстраниться на пару секунд, чтобы отдышаться, как ощутил, что вниз по его груди с напором скользит ладонь Якуба. Он и глазом еще не моргнул, как она уже оказалась на застежке его джинсов.

Нет, он, конечно, не был шокирован самим действием, — в конце-концов, все уже было еще в той школе, — скорее, он был поражен, что такие недвусмысленные вещи с ним проделывает именно Якуб.

— Эй, погоди-ка, — Виталий накрыл его руку своей и осторожно убрал с края своих джинсов. — Ты чего делаешь-то?

Сказано это было с улыбкой, вроде как, в шутку, потому Винтер никак не ожидал, что, судя по насторожившемуся взгляду напротив, это воспримут, как обидный укор.

— «Тебе понравится.» — протянули ему телефон.

Виталий аж поежился от такого поворота. Поджав губы, заглянул в эти успевшие потускнеть глаза:

— Что понравится? Ты это серьезно, сейчас?

— "Да."

— Слушай, — Виталий, как и тогда утром, взял обеими руками его ладонь и начал поглаживать запястье, словно это был уже какой-то успокаивающий ритуал. — Как бы… если ты хочешь… я, в принципе, не против. Но не здесь и не сейчас. И мы с тобой, насколько я помню, договаривались, что ты мне даешь время разобраться… Я не собираюсь тебя динамить там как-то или еще чего. Но мне кажется, сейчас ты хотел этого не по своему желанию… Не могу объяснить, но прямо давит изнутри такое чувство… Ведь так?

Якуб отвел взгляд в сторону, а затем вновь напечатал сообщение:

— «Это потому что ты не будешь первым?»

— Что?..

Лицо перерезало сплошной кривой линией.

Блять, ну сколько можно-то? Не понимает по-хорошему, значит, придется по-плохому, — пылало у него в голове.

— То есть, ты думаешь, что я тебя сейчас остановил, потому что мне заебись как важно быть первопроходцем?

Якуб молча буровил его взглядом.

— А хотя знаешь? Да. Но раз уж не получится, уговорил.

Он демонстративно раскрыл рюкзак и достал оттуда учебник по социологии:

— Короче, мне тут повторить кое-что надо к уроку, а ты пока можешь заняться делом. С молнией сам справишься или расстегнуть, чтоб тебе удобнее было?

Выслушав его, Якуб одними губами выдавил «прости», схватил свой рюкзак и рванул к проходу, впрочем, тут же пойманный крепкими руками. Виталий развернул его к себе лицом и, прижав их друг к другу лбами, так что и в глазах задвоилось, горячо зашептал:

— Ну что? Как ощущения? Нравится, когда такую хуйню несут?

Якуб прикусил губу, а в глазах его уже был заметен играющий влагой блеск.

— Примерно так я себя ощущаю каждый раз, когда ты сначала всеми способами пытаешься похерить мои чувства, а затем по десять раз к ряду извиняешься. Так ты такой хероты просто не говори, не пиши и не делай. И извиняться не нужно будет, слышишь ты меня или нет?

Высвободив одну руку, Якуб быстро набрал на экране:

— «Просто я не хочу, чтобы ты нашел кого-то другого, чтобы нормально этим заниматься.»

— Пф-ф-ф! «Нормально» — это как? — фыркнул Виталий, и ему показалось, что неконтролируемые от гнева капли слюны попали мальчику на лицо, но в тот момент и правда было не до самоконтроля.

— «Не в тишине, как со мной. Разве тебе не нравится, как девушки стонут, когда ты занимаешься с ними этим?»

— «Этим»?! — Виталий с долей ехидства, — просто от безысходности, — расхохотался прямо в это успевшее побледнеть лицо. — А что вдруг такой стеснительный стал? Пару минуту назад в штаны ко мне лезть не стеснялся, а называть вещи своими именами — смелости не хватает?

Он, конечно, видел, что мальчик был на грани, еще пара резкостей — и разревется, но себя сдержать тоже было не под силу.

— Ну так мы проблему решим: ты мне в обед отсасывать будешь — там-то голос твой ни к чему, а вечерами я девок буду трахать — со звуком, идет?

Виталий ожидал, что тот дернется, попытается вырваться и убежать, потому лишь крепче сжал его плечи, но Якуб поднял на него полные тоски глаза и кивнул, протянув телефон:

— «Идет. Все равно я больше ни на что не гожусь. Мне так тогда и сказали.»

Это было последней каплей.

— Я тебе втащу сейчас за такие слова! — со всей силы тряхнул его за плечи Виталий. — Ты, блять, совсем идиот?!

Но разве поднимется отныне рука на этого мальчика, ссутулившего плечи, неприкаянно опустившего взгляд в пол, что-то пытавшегося выговорить трясущимися губами?

Виталий сделал глубокий вдох и, ослабив хватку на его плечах, притянул Якуба к себе, опустив ладони ему на спину:

— Ну почему ты такой идиот у меня? Ты же такой умный, — мелкими поцелуями принялся покрывать ему висок, — и такой идиот…

Минут пять молча обнимал его, почти укачивал в своих руках, бережно поглаживая по спине. Никаких слез. Но Виталий сердцем чувствовал, в какой беззвучной истерике бьются сейчас мысли Якуба.

Молчание их прервал звонок.

— Nice… — Виталий выпустил его из объятий и взял за руку. — Столько времени потратили на какую-то х… — даже ругаться уже не хотелось. — Пойдем.

Когда прошли узкий коридор, у самого холла отпустил его руку:

— После уроков у ворот школы. Возьмем по кофе перед метро?

— "Окей," — кивнули в ответ, чуть порозовев скулами.

В холле уже никого не было, так что Виталий беззаботно поцеловал его на последок, мягко обняв за талию:

— Все, успокойся и не думай ни о каких глупостях на занятиях. Никто нам не помешает быть вместе. Но только если ты перестанешь сам все портить своими подозрениями… Ладно, позже увидимся.

Он быстро чмокнул его в кончик носа и отправился на свой урок. Совсем не рассчитывая на то, что все это время из-за угла, в конце холла, за ними пристально наблюдали, словно за персонажами действия в акте спектакля, написанного по чужому сценарию.


	12. Chapter 12

— Беру свои слова обратно. Зачем только было все скрывать, раз, судя по фото, у вас с ней все серьезно.

— С кем?

Две недели счастливых улыбок и взглядов украдкой, объятий и поцелуев — быстрых, боязливых, если поблизости могли оказаться знакомые; долгих и с каждым разом все более и более смелых — когда оказывались наедине. И каким бы ванильным это не казалось Виталию, но их счастье и правда любило тишину. И сам он уже успел ее полюбить. Ему не требовались бесконечные разговоры без умолку, с кучей брошенных в пылу обещаний про «навсегда». Ему было достаточно того, как эти с поволокой глаза загорались блеском, едва ли он появлялся в зоне их видимости. Как эти ладони с длинными тонкими пальцами ложились ему на скулы и шею, когда они до онемения в губах не могли оторваться друг от друга. Как эти же ладони сцеплялись в тонкий, но надежный замок за его спиной, когда он крепко прижимал к своей груди это высоких скул личико. Виталия немного смущало лишь то, что он пока никак не мог назвать происходящее «отношениями». Скорее, что-то неоформившееся, в зачатках. Все еще сохранялся внутренний барьер. Даже после этих двух недель он и в мыслях не нарекал Якуба своим парнем. Может, это все были мелочи, и дело вовсе не в номинациях, но в какой-то степени он испытывал чувство неловкости: он пока так и не сумел до конца разобраться в себе, но видел и чувствовал, как этого ждет от него Якуб. Просто, раз уж пообещал «не торопить» и «постараться ничего не портить» — не настаивал и не давил на Виталия.

Нет. Якуб ничего не испортил. Судя по всему, испортил все сам Виталий. Или ему помогли это сделать.

Иначе, как можно было объяснить, что перед последним уроком до обеда Ясмин втирала ему про какое-то мифическое «серьезно» и «с ней».

— Так с кем, с ней-то? Ты о чем вообще?

Ясмин, хмыкнув, достала телефон и открыла инсту. Виталий даже не сразу поверил своим глазам. В последней сторис Софии, которую Ясмин предусмотрительно сохранила, был он, обнаженный по пояс, — а может и дальше, бедра были укрыты одеялом, — лежащий на узком диване в ее комнате.

И подпись: «Настоящая сиеста<3<3<3»

— И? Я требую подробностей, — Ясмин, чуть ли не подпрыгивая, кружила возле него. — Давно ты с ней?

Виталий начал приходить в себя, судорожно цепляясь за одну мысль: хорошо, что Якуба нет в соцсетях. Вот уж не рассчитывал он, что когда-то так будет рад этому.

— Думай, что хочешь, но я вообще понятия не имею, как такое фото могло попасть сюда.

— Ага, еще скажи, что фотошоп и бла-бла-бла. Да ладно, чего скрывать-то! Она нормальная девчонка.

— Не уверен.

Он отчетливо помнил, как согласился готовить с ней в паре проект по испанскому. С Якубом, по понятным причинам, это был совсем не вариант. Да и вряд ли, как он сам пошутил между ними, окажись они наедине, им бы было до испанского. Но сейчас по всей видимости, дорого ему обойдется эта шутка. Да, он пришел к ней домой накануне, чтобы наметить план и расписать обязанности. Именно этим они и занимались в течение часа, затем София предложила чай. Дальше все было смутно. Опомнился он сидящим на том же месте — на этом проклятом диване из сторис — но сидящим, в одежде, с планшетом на коленях. София вообще была за своим столом и понимающе улыбалась, мол, «ничего страшного, запарился за неделю, уснул, бывает». И всё. Выход был один — поговорить с Софией, получить от нее какие-то объяснения. Хотя, чем она думала, когда выкладывала такое в сеть, а главное — для чего, или для кого, — этого Виталий никак не мог уложить в голове. Но даже это не самое главное, что его сейчас беспокоило. Скрывать от Якуба было бессмысленно: в школе все равно все растреплют. Если уже не растрепали. И лучше бы он сам ему все объяснил.

Потому, забив на бессмысленные препирания с Ясмин, он еле-еле дождался обеда и, наспех запихав с себя салат с рисом, порысачил на их место. Пока еще их.

Якуб не явился ни за двадцать минут до окончания перерыва, ни перед самым звонком. Виталий отправил с десяток сообщений. Все были доставлены. Но ни одно не прочитано.

Не зная, как быть, подозревая самое худшее, на одних лишь эмоциях, успевших заволочь разум, он побрел на урок.

Как назло Софии сегодня в школе не оказалось, и, хотя он и ей отправил сообщения насчет «надо поговорить», здесь его тоже проигнорировали.

Что за день-то такой сегодня?! — в сердцах, почти что вслух, негодовал Виталий, совершенно не обращая внимания на замечания преподавателей, хихиканья и перешептывания его однокурсников. Ему вообще в тот момент было на все и на всех плевать. На всех, кроме одного человека, который, возможно, по его ли собственной глупости или по чьему-то злому умыслу, навсегда мог стать для него потерянным.

Оставалось только ждать окончания учебного дня и выцепить Якуба за воротами школы, куда-нибудь увести его и попытаться поговорить.

Но раз уж день не задался с самого начала, стоило ли ожидать его доброго завершения?

Якуб был там и не спешил уходить, но рядом с ним, с победной гримасой вместо улыбки на лице, стоял молодой режиссер школьного спектакля, премьера которого, по уже сложившейся традиции, должна была состояться перед Рождеством, до которого здесь оставалось всего две недели. Перед каникулами ожидались промежуточные зачеты, а на сами каникулы, как и на Рождество, у Виталия с Якубом уже были планы. Вот только в них почему-то пожелали вмешаться не те люди.

— Отойдем, — встав за спиной Якуба, потянул мальчика за рюкзак. На цинично-слащавое выражение лица Йозефа старался не смотреть.

Хер с ним, рано ему еще победу праздновать.

Якуб не двинулся с места и даже головы не повернул, так что Виталию пришлось его обойти и встать к нему лицом.

— Просто поговорим и все. Сложно?

Этот уебок, конечно же, все уже ему показал… и в красках добавил драматических описаний сцены, которой не было, — не сомневался в подлости Йозефа Винтер.

На него никак не реагировали: ни взглядом, ни взмахом ресниц, ни даже поджатием губ или качанием головы. Просто смотрели перед собой, словно бы сквозь него, как будто он стал пустым местом.

— Мне кажется, ваш однокурсник, — последнее Йозеф выделил с особо противной интонацией, — не желает с вами общаться. Или я ошибаюсь, Якуб?

— Пойдем отсюда, пожалуйста, — не обращая внимания на адресованные ему слова, он попробовал взять мальчика за руку, но тот отдернул ее, как от раскаленного железа.

— Да не хочет он с вами никуда идти, — не унимался «заботливый» доброжелатель.

— Отвали, — не глядя на него, бросил Виталий, вновь беря Якуба за руку, на этот раз так крепко, чтобы не вырвался.

Виталий чуть ли не силой готов был тащить его отсюда, но, к его удаче, пошли с ним добровольно. Только по-прежнему смотрели в пустоту и запинались на каждом шагу.

— Ничего у меня с ней не было, — без прелюдий начал Виталий, понимая, что времени у них в обрез. — Готовили проект, потом она принесла чай, дальше я плохо помню, но если бы что-то такое произошло, я бы не почувствовал, по-твоему?

Якуб будто бы не слышал.

— Не веришь мне? Ему поверил, ей, сторис этим ебучим, а мне — нет?!

Конечно, будь он на месте Якуба, тоже поверил бы очевидным фактам, но сложно было сейчас поставить себя на место другого. В особенности, когда этот другой тупо стоит и никак не откликается на твои слова. Ни кивком головы, ни жестом — ничем.

— Я правду говорю. Ничего у нас с ней не было. Вообще не понимаю, как она сделала это фото, может, в чае что-то было, хотя опять же не догоняю, зачем ей это… но не суть, похуй мне на ее мотивы, потом разберусь. Только ты-то почему мне не веришь? Даже не пытаешься, так?

Впервые за последние минуты Якуб пошевелился: слегка покачал головой и уставился на него широченными, полными презрения глазами.

Когда-то видел уже такие…

— Вот как, значит… ну окей, — Виталий демонстративно сплюнул под ноги. — Да я, блять, вообще не понимаю тогда, зачем стою здесь и оправдываюсь перед тобой ни за что! Мы если разобраться, даже не встречались!

Якуб открыл рот, но не выдохнул ни единого слова. Виталий усмехнулся, — с той же самой злой безысходностью, что и две недели тому назад:

— Пока.

Едва ли он двинулся в сторону перехода, как в спину его сильно толкнули, так что он еле-еле удержался на ногах. Виталий обернулся, уперевшись взглядам в разбитое гневом лицо.

— Ты это серьезно? — вновь усмехнулся он, поправляя рюкзак. — Уймись.

Но где там…

С напором, со всего размаху, он налетел с кулаками ему на грудь, снова толкая с еще большей силой.

— Что творишь-то?! — Виталий схватил его за плечи, но тот стал вырываться, попутно пиная его ногой, тогда Винтеру ничего не оставалось, как скрутить ему руки и развернуть его к себе спиной, чтобы не дергался. — Все. Хватит, я сказал. Довольно.

Из рук его вырвались и, резко развернувшись, в один присест повалили его на землю, но Виталий успел увернуться, потому сейчас Якуб лежал спиной на земле, а Виталий, нависая над ним, своим телом и руками сдерживал его брыкания. И себя сдерживал, чтобы не впиться в эти в гневе в кровь искусанные губы своими, успокоить, залечить, зализать каждую кровоточащую трещинку.

— Совсем охуел, Винтер?! — донеслось со стороны.

Оба повернули голову и заметили несколько человек — парней и девушек — приближавшихся к ним.

Виталий, сообразив, как произошедшее выглядело в глазах тех ребят, быстро поднялся на ноги и протянул руку лежавшему навзничь Якубу:

— Вставай уже.

Якуб поднялся сам, к тому же к нему «на помощь» уже подоспели девчонки, в то время как парни окружили Виталия.

— А завтра что будет? Слепого или безногого изобьешь?!

— Найди себе ровню и махайся с ним!

— Оставь парня в покое!

Виталий сделал глубокий вдох:

— Не лезьте, а? Сами разберемся.

— Ага, — злобно зыркнул глазами на него один из подошедших. — Мы видели, как ты с ним разбирался.

— Да пошли вы все!..

Задев кого-то плечом, Виталий быстро пошагал прочь.

Вечером пришло сообщение от Ясмин:

— Завтра вас с Якубом вызывают к директору.


	13. Chapter 13

— Итак, кто из вас двоих — зачинщик?

— Можно подумать, вам не рассказали другие?

— Рассказали. Я хочу услышать вашу версию. Или версии.

Вечер накануне аутодафе в кабинете директора Виталий провел, к его собственному удивлению, спокойно. Даже с некой степенью отрешенности: настолько было уже до лампочки и на это сообщение Ясмин, и на то, что там подумала эта толпа, так яростно бросившаяся защищать Якуба от «монстра» Винтера.

— Где, вы, блять, только все были, когда его втроем… наверняка, еще и не по одному разу… где же вы все тогда были, защитники ебанные? — чуть ли не вслух шипел он, прислонившись головой к спинке кровати и крепко сжимая в руках подушку. Конечно, он понимал, что все его мысли сейчас не имеют никакого смысла: ну, откуда они вообще могли предполагать, что подобное произойдет с мальчиком? Ведь тогда не было доброжелателя Йозефа, который бы им подсказал… или? Хотя, они могли просто случайно заметить. что творится за воротами школы.

В приемной директора он появился вторым. Якуб уже стоял там, оперевшись локтями на стойку секретаря. На сказанное им «привет» никак не отреагировал. Винтер только ухмыльнулся: ожидаемо.

А сейчас они сидели друг напротив друга, словно подозреваемые на какой-то постановке очной ставки, где директор школы задал им всего лишь один единственный вопрос, и судя по всему, увильнуть от ответа не получится.

— Так что? Никто из вас не решается сказать правду? Я правильно понимаю?

Виталий исподлобья наблюдал за тем, как демонстративно Якуб старается не пересечься с ним взглядом. Что ж, он был готов предоставить ему слово первым, но, видимо, не судьба.

Да и ни к чему это.

— Я начал драку. Мой однокурсник не виноват. Он просто защищался, — переводя взгляд с директора на открывшего рот Якуба и обратно, спокойно и твердо произнес Виталий.

— Это правда, Якуб?

По голосу директора невозможно было угадать, сомневается ли он в словах Виталия или чисто формально желает в них удостовериться.

Якуб, словно очнувшись, затряс головой, с силой сжимая губы и лезя за телефоном в карман.

Но, к относительной удаче Виталия, директор истолковал такое поведение на свой лад:

— Вам плохо? Посидите в приемной, секретарь сейчас принесет вам воды.

Не давая ему опомниться, Виталий бросил на него отчаянно-резкий взгляд, словно заклиная: делай все, как он говорит, так надо. 

Якуб вновь попытался вытащить застрявший в кармане узких джинсов телефон, но его уже взяли за локоть заботливые женские руки, так что, чтобы окончательно не расписаться в своем глупом положении, Якуб понуро поковылял к двери.

— Вы осознаете, насколько плохой поступок совершили? Мало того, что любое рукоприкладство, в принципе, запрещено, так вы еще подняли руку на человека с ограниченными возможностями здоровья.

— Я знаю, что виноват. Вины с себя не снимаю.

— Что у вас произошло? В чем причина этой агрессии?

Виталий пожал плечами, а затем произнес:

— Девушку не поделили. М… Вы же тоже были в нашем возрасте, разве не знаете, как бывает?

— И теперь, каждый раз, соперничая из-за девушки, вы будете размахивать кулаками?

— Нет. Этот случай меня многому научил.

— Пока еще нет, — мгновенно парировал директор. — Но обязательно научит, ибо я уже издал приказ о наказании для инициатора драки. Осталось только впечатать вашу фамилию, — он взял со стола какую-то бумагу и потряс ею перед лицом Виталия. — Я отстраняю вас от учебных занятий до конца недели.

В любой другой ситуации Виталий воспринял бы эту новость с долей облегчения: хотя бы пять дней не пришлось видеть здесь всех, и похер на объяснениями с родителями, хотя он и представлял, что ему устроят дома, особенно мама.

Но не сейчас, ни перед самыми семестровыми зачетами, где каждое объяснение преподавателей было на вес золота. И не пять дней без Якуба. А еще и этот мудак-режиссер чуть ли не прописался в школе — репетиции-то каждый вечер.

Виталий, опустив взгляд, покачал головой:

— Других вариантов нет?

— Нет.

Виталий поднялся со своего места:

— Хорошо. Спасибо, что совсем не выгнали.

— Вы не самый последний ученик, да и, полагаю, этого срока будет достаточно, чтобы вы подумали о своем поведении и самостоятельно подготовились к зачетам. Возьмете у секретаря документ, подтверждающий основание для вашего отсутствия в школе.

— Зачем?

— Покажете родителям. У них же возникнут вопросы, почему вы не на занятиях.

Кивнув, Виталий попрощался и направился к выходу.

В приемной он застал сидящего на одном из кресел Якуба. Взяв нужную ему бумагу, не глядя на ссутулившего плечи мальчика, покинул помещение.

До конца урока оставалось пятнадцать минут, так что в холле было привычно пусто. Обдумывая, как все это теперь преподнести родителям, Виталий не заметил, как со спины его догоняют быстрыми шагами. И только когда его с силой дернули за рюкзак, остановился и обернулся.

Таращась на него во все глаза, дрожащими губами выдавали беззвучное:

— Зачем?

— Что именно?

Через пару секунд протянули телефон:

— «Зачем ты соврал ему? Это я первый полез к тебе. Пусть меня отстраняют. Я и дома могу подготовиться. Тебе эти занятия важнее. Я все равно сейчас ему все расскажу.»

— Все?! Уверен? — с долей гнева выдал Виталий. — Знаешь, я, по крайней мере, рассказал версию, которая устраивает всех. Ну, в какой-то степени. Так что… не усугубляй, если не сложно.

— «Почему ты не сказал ему правду?»

Виталий даже криво усмехнулся:

— Оттого, что ты перефразируешь вопрос, ничего не изменится. Почему? Хм… А про остальное как бы я ему рассказал, а? Например, про то, что мой самый важный человек тупо не верит мне… но с такой легкостью поверил другим.

Якуб вновь взялся за телефон, но его остановили:

— Не надо. Сейчас нам все равно не поговорить нормально… Может, это и к лучшему. Будет время подумать обо всем, — он подтянул ремни рюкзака, — обоим. Не надо только геройствовать и бежать сейчас к директору, окей. И… глупостей тут не наделай в мое отсутствие, договорились? Будем считать это моей последней просьбой.

Он больше не вынес ни этого взгляда, ни трясущихся губ и рук. Прошептав «пока», порысачил к выходу.

Дома он выслушал очень много. В основном, как и предполагалось, «воспитывала» мама, от отца услышал лишь один комментарий: «ну ты даешь…».

— Из дома — ни ногой! Сиди и учись сам, раз в школе не училось спокойно! — выкрикнула мама, прихлопнув за собой дверь и оставив Виталий его в комнате.

— Окей… — пробурчал Винтер закрытой двери.

Радовало лишь то, что здесь не вызывают в школу родителей, если тебе уже есть восемнадцать. Ну, а состряпанная им легенда, уже опробованная урезанной версии на директоре, вполне себе сработала. Этого было достаточно.

За первые три дня наказания ему приходили сообщения только от Ясмин. Какие-то мемы, дежурные «как ты?» и еще одно, в текст которого Виталий вглядывался долго. И ответил не сразу:

— София проболталась, что это фото было ради роли в спектакле. У нее плохо получалось, Йозеф пригрозил, что выгонит ее. И еще ей хотелось отомстить тебе за игнор. 

— какой игнор? 

— ты совсем не замечал ее. 

— дурочка она. 

— не злись. Обещай, что не выдашь меня? Я тебе как другу сказала, окей?

— окей… спасибо.

— ой, самое главное забыла. Мы не сразу заметили, что неподалеку стоял Якуб. Он тоже все слышал, хотя вряд ли кому проболтается. Здорово, да?

— что «здорово»? 

— что он тоже все знает теперь.

— он-то здесь каким боком? 

— да ладно-ка, а то я не поняла про вас. еще выгораживать его стал зачем-то. ему-то по-любому бы ничего не было, а тебя чуть не выгнали.

— ну, не выгнали же. и вообще, давай ты своими догадками не будешь делиться ни с кем, идет?

— идет, а вопрос можно?

— давай.

— целовались? 

— дурочка. 

\- значит, да?

— отстань.

— ладно-ладно. отстану. до понедельника.:)<3

Виталий не стал препираться. Заблокировав экран, откинул телефон в сторону и открыл учебник: опозориться на зачетах — окончательно закопать себя. Этим он уж точно не порадует своих «друзей».

На следующий день фрау Винтер работала после обеда, так что с полудня продолжилась воспитательная лекция, начатая три дня тому назад.

— Мам, я все понял. Не надо так напрягаться. Больше этого не повторится.

Поблагодарив маму за обед, он убрал за собой тарелки и отправился в свою комнату. Решив, что стоит немного отвлечься от зубрежки, открыл последний плейлист и надел наушники. Прикрыв глаза, начал обдумывать вчерашние сообщения Ясмин.

— Ну слышал и что? Даже если правда все «услышал», что-то изменилось? За все дни от него ни слова, — он тяжело вздохнул, кое-как начав различать стук в дверь.

Стащив наушники, нехотя встал с кровати и подошел к двери, за которой обнаружил маму с видневшимся из-за ее плеча знакомым красивым лицом с опущенными веками.

— К тебе пришли. Принесли конспекты, — объяснила мама.

Виталий не двигался с места, держась за край двери.

— Так и будешь молодого человека держать у порога? Хотя бы поблагодари. И предложи чаю. Я на работу.

— Знала бы ты, кто это… — мелькнуло в голове Виталия, но мама уже скрылась в родительской спальне.

— Ну… проходи.

Он отошел от двери, пропустив внутрь неуверенно ступавшего Якуба, у которого в руках и правда были несколько толстых тетрадей на кольцах. Якуб аккуратно положил их на невысокую тумбочку у кровати и отступил назад к двери.

Виталий непонимающе развел руками:

— Что? Серьезно просто тетрадки принес?

— «Были сложные темы. Самому не разобраться.»

— М… спасибо. И за то, что так веришь в мои способности — тоже.

— «У тебя и так проблемы из-за меня… Это не ты, а я должен был быть не допущен к занятиям. Я знаю, что ты не виноват.»

— Ой, да хорош уже!.. Ты не на сцене, окей? Не надо этой театральности. Как будто, блять, слова из цитатника списал… каждый раз одно по одному. Мне сразу сложно было поверить? Обязательно нужны были какие-то доказательства?

— "Прости меня." 

— В который раз?

— "Прости меня", — беззвучно твердил свое Якуб.

— Наверное, от злости на меня теперь с Йозефом сидишь там… под лестницей?

Якуб до ушей вспыхнул от возмущения:

— "Ты идиот?" 

Виталий улыбнулся, узнавая свои же фразы, а затем раскрыл объятия:

— Иди ко мне.

На его призыв только покачали головой. Тогда Виталий подошел поближе и потянулся ладонью к резко очерченной скуле, но и здесь увильнули от его прикосновения. Виталий произнес на выдохе:

— Сам себя наказал, да?

— "Да."

— Чаю?

— "Нет. Домой надо." 

— Окей. Ну, иди домой, тогда… отбывай наказание.

Уже в прихожей Виталий задержал его перед самым выходом:

— Я еще научу тебя доверять мне.

Якуб кивнул со слабой улыбкой. Виталий вновь потянулся к нему рукой и невесомо, едва касаясь, провел ладонью по волосам мальчика.

В понедельник он поймал его у ворот школы. Не обращая внимания на бредущих стайками, парами и поодиночке студентов, еще со спины взял его за руку.

Якуб развернулся к нему полубоком, не вырвав руки, но ожидая каких-то объяснений.

— Не бойся. Нас теперь двое, — Виталий крепче сжал его руку. — И … чтобы ты не сомневался… У меня было много времени подумать обо всем… так что: ты будешь моим парнем?

После десятисекундного молчания Якуб отрицательно покачал головой.

— Серьезно?

— "Да."

— Почему?

Медленно высвободив свою ладонь, Якуб потянулся за телефоном. Разблокировав его, он открыл заметки и протянул телефон Виталию.

— "Прочитай."

— "Пожалуйста."


	14. Chapter 14

— Ты издеваешься? Что это за бред?

— "Нет." 

— Грандиозно… А главное — отмазка стопроцентная! — Виталий, быстро вернув мальчику телефон, до боли сжал ладонями ледяные виски. — «Дело не в тебе», «дело во мне» и прочая херота… Вроде, страна другая — а отговорки у людей все те же… Просто охуенно ты все по полочкам разложил!.. Респект!

— "Прости." 

— Нет, Якуб. Нихера я тебя не прощу. Короче, — Виталий огляделся по сторонам. — Пока здесь толпа не собралась, пойдем на занятия. У меня и так теперь репутация не из лучших, — он заметил, как при его словах Якуб, дернувшись, опустил взгляд. — После обеда на обычном месте. И найди в себе силы прийти, окей?

В ответ только продолжали смотреть в землю.

— Так что? При всех разговаривать будем? Ну, окей. Давай в холле, при всех. Мне-то терять уже точно нечего. Или сбежишь?

Якуб медленно поднял голову:

— "Я приду." 

Почти что упав на свой стул рядом с Ясмин, на пол лица натянул капюшон худи и уронил голову на сложенные друг на друга руки.

— Все в порядке? — поинтересовалась присаживающаяся рядом Ясмин.

— Не то слово.

Ясмин только покосилась на такие слова, но больше не стала приставать с вопросами.

Обедать он не пошел, сразу отправившись на условленное место. Как оказалось, он не единственный сегодня остался голодным: Якуб уже сидел на выступе, по привычке бессмысленно разглядывая пустую стену перед собой.

— Все решил, значит? — Виталий присел на другой конец выступа.

Короткий кивок. Не глядя в глаза.

— Ага. А причина, напомни еще раз? Как там у тебя? — принялся демонстративно изображать попытки вспомнить, — «ты не должен взваливать на себя такое в восемнадцать лет»… «сам пожалеешь об этом и возненавидишь меня…». Что я не должен взваливать?

Якуб достал телефон и через минуту, с перерывами напечатал:

— «Я могу так и не заговорить. Ты будешь чувствовать себя обязанным быть со мной. Все станет только хуже. У тебя и так полно проблем из-за меня.»

— Если я не хочу быть с человеком — я не буду с ним. Независимо от обстоятельств, — Виталий сам стер сообщение. — Это все? Или еще что-то придумал? — он обратно протянул ему телефон. От него не ускользнуло, как покраснел Якуб, набирая следующее сообщение.

— «Я тогда полез к тебе здесь… просто боялся. Ты и сам все знаешь. Может, у нас такого вообще долго не будет. Мне сложно это… после того, что случилось.»

— Ясно, — пожал плечами Виталий. — Всё?

— Всё.

— Отлично. Тогда меня послушай. Доказывать обратное твоим сомнительным аргументам я не буду. Я в них все равно не верю, так какой смысл? Хочешь, я тебе сам скажу, в чем причина?

Якуб молча продолжил смотреть на него.

— Ты просто мудак, еще больший, чем Йозеф и иже с ним. Тебе поиграть захотелось с человеком, узнать, каково это, когда думают о тебе сутками напролет, хотят быть рядом, хотят чувствовать тебя, как никого другого. А потом взять и растоптать все, придумав такую действенную отмазочку про «не хочу быть тебе обузой в восемнадцать лет». И главное, парень до тебя вообще себя с другим парнем не видел — это уж, наверняка, плюс сто к самооценке. Не удивлюсь, если не в одиночку все придумал. Так что? Таков был замысел?

Якуб отрицательно покачал головой, на что Виталий лишь усмехнулся:

— Да так все и было, — он сдвинул к груди ремни рюкзака, сильно пережав их кулаками. — Ладно. Я сам проебался по-крупному, adios.

Не дав мальчику опомниться, соскочил на ноги и поспешил прочь.

На испанском вновь пришлось пересечься. Виталий занял свое обычное место без пары, чему он сейчас был рад: вряд ли бы он смог сдержаться и не выпалить чего-нибудь грубого в ответ на прилипчивые подкалывания Ясмин. Он только-только собирался поставить рюкзак на соседний свободный стул, как около него возникла пара длинных стройных ног, обтянутых скинни. Виталий исподлобья глянул вверх.

— "Можно?" — левую сторону лица Якуба почти до подбородка закрывали волосы.

— Попробуй, — поиграл желваками немного растерявшийся Виталий. Впрочем, про растерянность вскоре дало забыть чувство непонимания и обиды. Он все-таки убрал рюкзак к себе и стал копаться в своих распечатках, просматривая задание.

До начала занятия оставалось не больше пяти минут. В поле бокового зрения попал медленно подталкиваемый на его половину парты телефон:

— «Может, я и правда такой. Но у меня никогда не было цели посмеяться над тобой. Ты мне очень дорог.»

— Ага. И поэтому делаешь все, чтобы отдалить меня от себя, — Виталий закончил отложил листки. — Есть глоссарий по теме? Я чего-то только задания взял с собой.

Якуб кивнул.

— Ну? Дашь мне повторить или нет? В смысле, ты же не хочешь чтобы твоего парня реально выгнали из школы за неуспеваемость?

На него оторопело вытаращили глаза.

— Что? Ты же решаешь за нас двоих. Не спрашивая, а просто сочиняя какой-то бред про «чувство долга» и прочее.

Якуб схватился за телефон:

— «Разве ты все еще хочешь этого?»

— А ты? — Виталий приблизил к нему лицо. — Вот только честно, без всех этих выдумок.

— "Очень." — читалось с пересохших губ

— Тогда сиди и не выебывайся. И дай, пожалуйста, слова повторить, — Виталий подмигнул все еще таращившемуся на него Якубу.

***

— Почему ты молчишь?

— Я не молчу. Я разговариваю с тобой.

Все зачеты были позади. И всего неделя оставалось до Рождества. Виталий успел познакомиться с родителями Якуба, которые без лишних объяснений, как показалось Винтеру, догадались, что за друга Якуб приводит к себе по вечерам и в выходные. Со своими родителями было тяжелее, но мальчики договорились, что когда-то им тоже придется рассказать. Сейчас же, в это предрождественское время, после всех метаний, недоверия и выноса мозга, Виталий тихо радовался возможности провести уютный вечер в комнате Якуба, освещенной только светом гирлянд на стене и тремя свечами Adventskranz, что горели, поджидая четвертую, в этом Рождественском венке в углу комнаты.

Разбросанные по полу подушки, на стене — тени двух сидящих возле нее фигур, переплетенных друг с другом.

— "Молчишь", — упрямо продолжил настаивать на своем Якуб.

Тогда Виталий, все это время державший его прижатым спиной к своей груди, опустил ладонь ему на руку, чуть ниже кромки рукава, где указательным пальцем начал выводить какое-то слово… затем еще одно, но…

— "А дальше?"

— Места мало, — Виталий наклонился лицом, чтобы поцеловать его.

Но Якуб сам прервал поцелуй. Отстранившись, он сзади подцепил ворот футболки и стащил ее через голову, оказавшись сейчас перед Виталием обнаженной спиной.

— Опасно, — хихикнул Винтер, переместив ладони ему на плечи и начав пальцем правой выводить остаток послания. При каждом его, даже самом осторожном, почти целомудренном, движении вниз по спине, он чувствовал, как напрягается плечо Якуба, как кожа его начинает лосниться от вздымавшихся, еле осязаемых волосков. — Прочитал?

Якуб улыбнулся, играя ямочками на щеках и, развернувшись лицом, кивнул, снова припав своими губами к таким желанным губам.

Как сложно помнить об обещаниях, когда к тебе так тянутся, всем своим существом говоря, что ты нужен. Губы скользнули дальше, вниз по шее к плечам и ключицам, вдоль лопаток и ниже. И сколько бы они не дарили поцелуев — столько же получали в ответ. Но и этого казалось мало.

— Хочу чувствовать тебя, — выдохнул Виталий, уткнувшись носом в плечо мальчику, а затем проделав со своей футболкой то же самое и отбросив ее в сторону. — Очень хочу.

И даже если бы это были последние четыре минуты его жизни — почему-то ему казалось, что именно так он определил их время, — Винтер бы жалел не о беспощадной скоротечности мгновений, а о том, что не различает сейчас со спины лица и глаз Якуба. Потому он ухитрился развернуть его к себе, а затем опустился с ним на попавшиеся под спину подушки, оказавшись через пару секунд над запрокинувшим затылок мальчиком. Но едва ли его губы стали прокладывать себе путь ниже впадинки между ключиц, как Якуб резко дернулся в его руках и тяжело задышал — вовсе не в предвкушении новых ласк.

Будучи в смятении, подозревая неладное, Виталий помог ему сесть и прижал к себе — не страстно, не до внутренних переломов — бережно и нежно, начав тихонько гладить его по спине.

— Вот что ты наделал? — прошептал он мальчику в висок.

— "Я?" — дыша чуть размереннее, безмолвно раскрыл губы Якуб, водя ими по груди Виталия.

— Ну, а кто же? — поняв, что все обошлось, вновь шутливым тоном проворчал Виталий. — Мог бы и просто вторую руку подставить. А то стриптиз он тут устроил. Я же не железный.

Получив за свои слова мгновенный укус в нагое плечо, прижал к себе мальчика чуть сильнее:

— Вообще-то мы с тобой так и не обсудили, что я написал тебе, вернее, на тебе. Так ты не против на один день уехать из Берлина?

— "Не против."

— И родители не будут против?

— "Не будут." 

— Окей. Со своими я договорюсь. Но я, ну…как бы предполагал, что ты будешь не против, — Виталий немного замялся, но продолжил. — В общем, я уже забронировал нам номер в небольшой гостинице. Только праздники, у всех же каникулы начинаются, выходные…

— И? 

— Там не было двухместных номеров. Только одноместный, с одной кроватью. Но большой, — поспешил добавить Виталий. — И ты не думай, я не…

Якуб заерзал в его руках, не позволив закончить. А затем оторвал лицо от его груди и пристально посмотрел в глаза:

— Я верю тебе.


	15. Chapter 15

— Пф-ф-ф, Stollen… обычная ромовая баба, — Виталий демонстративно поморщился, пытаясь кончиком языка стряхнуть крошки с уголков губ. — Ну, вот что ты скалишься? Да, я опять неправильно сказал. Не знаю, как это по-немецки будет. Короче, кекс с ромом обычный. Даром что название красивое, а так ничего особенного.

Но тут же пожалел о своей опрометчивости, потому поспешил поправить себя:

— Разве только то, что ем из твоих рук… делает его особенным.

Якуб закатил глаза и только покачал головой, взявшись обеими ладонями за все еще жгучее стекло чашки с глинтвейном.

Они приехали в Дрезден, когда не было еще и десяти утра. И хотя оба встали почти в одно и то же время, по сравнению с бодрым и беспрестанно озиравшимся по сторонам Якубом, Виталий всю дорогу до города пролежал у него на плече, поминутно зевая и с трудом разлепляя тяжелые веки.

Пересев с поезда на автобус, Вышли на Bahnhof-Bayerische Strasse — вокзала все равно в городе не было — и разом шагнули в настоящую рождественскую сказку. Всюду тысячи сияющих огней, пряный аромат глинтвейна и сладостей — запеченных яблок и тающего в какао маршмеллоу. И рождественский базар Striezelmarkt — самый лучший в Европе, и все эти улочки, площади, ярмарочные карусели, уличные киоски с бесчисленными угощениями.

А сейчас, едва ли начинало темнеть на улице, они сидели под импровизированным навесом уличного кафе, неподалеку от причудливого строения церкви, дожевывая последние кусочки дымящихся ароматом колбасок, запивая их глинтвейном с рождественским пирогом Stollen на десерт. На него-то и кривил свои перепачканные липким сиропом губы Виталий. И все же он не мог лишить себя удовольствия принять это лакомство из рук Якуба, который, откусив первым, остальное протянул ему.

— Ладно, положим, пирог не так плох, — Виталий потянулся, разминая успевшую затечь спину. До гостиницы еще предстояло гулять по городу больше трех часов.

Якуб вновь с легким укором во взгляде покачал головой. Он еще в поезде заметил это неуютное расположение духа, отдававшее легким раздражением. Месяц тому назад он, как минимум, списал бы все на себя, подумал бы, что Виталий попросту не очень-то и хотел ехать с ним куда-то. Но за то, пусть короткое, но такое дорогое обоим время, что были вместе, он научился принимать эти перепады настроения своего бойфренда, не приписывая вины себе. Правда, сейчас ему захотелось немного поддразнить Виталия, — не ради собственной забавы, — просто надо было его немного встряхнуть.

— «Не волнуйся ты так. Ночь еще не скоро.» — прочитал Винтер на подвинутом к нему телефоне.

— М… что? — в ответ изобразил на лице полнейшее непонимание Виталий.

— "Ты понял", — подмигнул ему Якуб.

Виталий развел руками:

— Вообще не вывожу. Ты о чем? Из-за чего волноваться-то мне?

Якуб с лукавой улыбкой продолжил набирать послания:

— «Все будет хорошо. Не переживай.»

— Ой, да ну тебя!.. — махнул рукой Виталий, кусая губы и искоса наблюдая, как беззвучно подсмеивается над ним Якуб.

И как только он все просёк? 

Дальше допивали остатки горячего винного напитка в обоюдной тишине. Несмотря на всю эту кутерьму вокруг, Виталию казалось, что он отключился от этого мира — мира за пределами их маленького столика, на который уже заносило ветром — и навес не спасал — хороводы снежинок. Вообще-то с утра даже здесь был дождь. Но к вечеру похолодало — так что снег сейчас норовил заполнить собой все — хотя бы на короткие пару часов.

Вот уже он ложится мягкими хлопьями на капюшон куртки Якуба, на ниспадающую со лба челку, длинные ресницы; хочет попасть на остро очерченные скулы и полную нижнюю губу. Якуб словно не чувствует его, только сипло глотает последние капли, но Виталий все смотрит и смотрит, ни на секунду не отрывая взгляда.

Всегда бы так…

Снег. Этот чертов пирог с его липких ромового сиропа пальцев. И он. Мой.

Виталий опять испытал колющее чувство неловкости, когда расписывались на стойке администратора крохотной гостиницы на окраине. Конечно, номер в шикарном отеле был бы школьникам не по карману. Но Якуб словно бы не замечал ни этих вздрагивавших от самого легкого касания плечей, ни отведенного в сторону взгляда, ни того, как Виталий с головой потонул в воротнике своей куртки, когда девушка на ресепшн недвусмысленно улыбалась им, играя бровями.

Можно подумать, она ничего не поняла… 

В самом номере тоже было все довольно скромно обставлено. Правда, насчет кровати не обманули — высокая и очень просторная, при желании можно было уместиться хоть вчетвером и при этом не чувствовать стеснения.

Вдвоем бы еще эту ночь продержаться, — Виталий только заметил, что они уже минуты три как застыли возле кровати.

— Ладно… м… в душ кто первым, ты? Или мне идти?

Якуб безучастно кивнул, пожав плечами:

— "Без разницы." 

— Ок-кей, — протянул Виталий, совсем уже плохо скрывая нервозность. — Тогда я в душ, а ты… знаешь, может, голодный? Там внизу кафе, вроде, заказать что-то можно даже. М?

Якуб улыбнулся и покачал головой:

— "Не голоден." 

— Окей…

В душе все валилось из рук, мыло выскальзывало из пальцев, летели вниз, с грохотом ударяясь, тюбики с гелем для душа и зубной пастой. Они и раньше ночевали в одной постели, но это было как-то по-полудружески, что ли. Оба знали, что могли позволить себе лишь объятия и самые пограничные поцелуи, не переходящие во что-то, подразумевающее продолжение. В конце концов, всегда сохранялась опасность, что внезапно вернутся родители, да и просто-напросто все в начале было еще не до конца осознанным. Но здесь, после целого дня вместе, вдалеке от всех, после романтики рождественского Дрездена, долгих, заснеженных взглядов в сумерках и насмешливых поддразниваний Якуба… здесь Виталию придется изрядно потрудиться, чтобы не сорваться и ничего не испортить.

Даже если очень хочется забить на осторожность. И в этот омут. С головой.

С блестящими от капель воды волосами, с обернутым круг бедер полотенцем, он застал Якуба неподвижно сидящим на краю простенько заправленной постели. Стоило ему приблизиться, как мальчик резко вскинул голову и пугливо — как показалось Винтеру — уставился на его нагую грудь.

— Я… Я оденусь сейчас, — сообразил с ответом Виталий. — Ты… ты не думай… ничего такого. Вот. М… душ свободен, — чтобы как-то подавить чувство неловкости, начал копаться в рюкзаке.

Повторяешься, Винтер, мямлишь, словно бы сам себя убедить в чем-то хочешь, — не получалось у него успокоиться. Никак.

Через какие-то минуты они поменялись местами: теперь Якуб, обмотанный до пояса полотенцем, стоял перед ним, сидевшим на краю все еще заправленной постели, правда, успевшим напялить футболку и джинсы. Последние оказались на нем чисто автоматически. Грубая ткань липла к недосохший коже, впивались во все впадины. И все сильнее обтягивала ту часть тела, на которую сейчас упал взгляд из-под длинных мокрых ресниц.

Виталий заметил, как откровенно его сейчас разглядывают:

— Не стой раздетым… зима все-таки.

Встав на ноги, он еле сумел просунуть руки в тугие карманы, а затем как-то неопределённо кивнув повернувшему вслед ему голову Якубу, пробормотал хрипом:

— Спущусь… знаешь. Возьму что-нибудь нам… Ладно?

— "Окей", — разомкнул влажные губы мальчик.

— И оденься… пожалуйста.

Он даже не стал оглядываться и кое-как сообразил прикрыть за собой дверь. Быстрыми шагами засеменил по гостиничному коридору, коря себя за идиотское поведение и тупые оправдания своему побегу.

А как иначе это назовешь? Сбежал как последний мудила, сбежал только потому, что испугался: не сдержусь. Сорву с него эту больничной белизны махровую тряпку и… Лучше даже не думать, что там будет дальше. Потому что ничего не будет. Потому что не готов он. И не только он.

В кафе он не пошел… Все, на что хватило сил — выбраться через ресепшн во двор и, зачерпнув голыми руками снега, приложить этот отрезвляющий холод к пылавшим щекам, лбу и шее. Снег был здесь совсем не тот, что дома — тонкого слоя, с сероватыми подтеками, но Виталий был рад и такому. Лишь бы охладить, успокоить, не дать перейти черту.

Надышавшись прохладой декабрьской ночи, он вернулся в гостиницу. Свернув от ресепшена в сторону кафе, что было на том же этаже, услышал звук быстрых шагов, доносившийся со стороны лестницы.

Поднял голову.

Ну, кто еще там мог быть? 

Забыв, куда направлялся, шагнул сразу на вторую ступеньку, а в его инстинктивно раскрывшихся объятиях оказался в наполовину застегнутой куртке Якуб.

— Ну, ты чего хоть? — прижал его к себе Виталий. — Я же никуда не ушел… думаешь, оставил бы тебя здесь?

В руках его так знакомо обмякли, уткнувшись носом в холодную шею.

— Я так и не успел ничего нам взять, хочешь, вместе выберем?

От него отстранились и, глядя прямо в глаза, покачали головой. Затем Якуб взял его ледяные руки в свои и поднес к губам. Согрев дыханием каждую, приложился к ним губами и сложенные вместе ладони прислонил к собственной теплой щеке.

Не от вида его, хрупкого, полуобнаженного, с мокрыми после душа волосами, липнувшими к острым скулам и лбу, а от вот этой неприкаянной нежности Винтеру сорвало крышу.

Необратимо.

Так иногда случается: делаешь что-то и не думаешь о последствиях.

Цепляясь друг за друга, ища в полумраке перила ладонями, вырывавшимися из крепко державших их пальцев, спотыкаясь на каждой ступеньке, они, не размыкая губ даже ради глотка кислорода, почти задыхаясь, кое-как добрались до распахнутой настежь двери своего номера. Застряв в одной из штанин джинсов, взмокших от остатков воды и его собственного жара, проступившего горячим, не успевавшим остывать потом на коже, Виталий выругался по-русски, и, справившись с ненавистными тряпками, быстро помог избавиться от такой сейчас лишней одежды Якубу. Оба не успевали регистрировать в голове происходившее между ними. Ворох жадных поцелуев, в считанные мгновения разлетавшийся по телу, обоих доводил до исступления. Наверное, нужно было действовать осторожнее, не позволять эмоциям и желанию брать верх, но фрагменты разумных мыслей слишком поздно бросались вдогонку беспорядочно гладившим друг друга ладоням, хватавшимся за скулы и плечи пальцам, вот-вот норовившим превратить поцелуи в собственнические, оставлявшим заиндевевшие алые метки губам и, казалось, рвавшейся изнутри плоти.

Виталий начал что-то соображать, только когда оказался сверху припечатанного им к смятому покрывалу постели Якуба; когда, наконец, заметил, почувствовал, словно протрезвев, с какой силой сжимает сейчас запястья раскинутых поверху подушки рук мальчика. Было ощущение, что кровь внизу вот-вот закипит и выбьется фонтаном наружу. Якуб смотрел на него во все глаза, тяжело дыша, кусая и так зацелованные до алой каймы губы. Ослабив хватку, Винтер чуть приподнялся, но лицом потянулся к тонкой переносице, вглядываясь сейчас в эти отчаянно распахнутые глаза до помутнения в собственных.

— Я не знаю, как остановиться… слышишь?.. Знаю, что должен… но не могу, — шепот вышел больше похожим на хрип.

Едва заметно улыбнувшись, Якуб коснулся его щеки ладонью, прошелестев одними губами:

— "Не должен." 

Получив такое беззвучное разрешение, Виталий, совсем на контрасте с последним получасом, медленно и нежно поцеловал полураскрытые губы и покачал головой:

— Смешно, конечно… но я не взял с собой ничего…

Якуб догадался о чем он, потому, стыдливо покрываясь румянцем, что делал его лицо только прекраснее, вновь разомкнул губы:

— "Я взял."

— Чего?!.. — чуть ли не рявкнул от неожиданности Виталий. Такого поворота он и правда не ожидал. Стало и неловко и стыдно, -за что только? — и одновременно до коликов в животе смешно.

Вот я наивный… а он?..

На все эти моменты замешательства Якуб только пожал плечами и зажмурил глаза, попытавшись спрятать лицо в уголок подушки, но к губам его вновь прильнули нежным поцелуем.

— М… у тебя в рюкзаке?

— "Ага." 

Арсенал был в полной боевой готовности. Когда Виталий взял в руки свесившуюся с его ладони ленту с презервативами, только присвистнул, желая отомстить мальчику за дневные поддразнивания:

— Не, ну столько раз я точно не осилю, извини, если обломал.

Тут же получив по голове прилетевшей в нее подушкой, расхохотался и вернулся в постель, сжимая в кулаке тюбик со смазкой.

— Ты думай сейчас только о нас с тобой, хорошо? — предвосхищая возможное, тихо попросил Виталий, на что ему жестом показали в сторону лежавшего возле постели телефона. Вскоре на экране появились слова:

— «Ты все равно будешь первым».

Виталий убрал телефон и, с внезапно проступившей в глазах влагой от щемившего сердце чувства, прошептал:

— Ты тоже.

Добавил следом:

— Вообще-то, я не очень представляю себе, как это происходит у парней.

Якуб скривил губы и небольно укусил его за нагое плечо:

— "Издеваешься?"

— Нет, — Винтер продолжал веселиться. — Я серьезно, — изобразил совершенно страдальческое выражение лица, но глаза выдавали блеф. — Ладно… в процессе освоим.

Виталий больше не позволил себе ни единого резкого, граничившего с грубостью. движения. Долго готовил его, инстинктивно, почти вслепую чувствуя, можно ли двигаться дальше. С особым трепетом дотрагивался до самых чувствительных мест, ощущая, как под его прикосновениями Якуб все раскованнее открывается ему, разрешая продолжить, как под его пальцами, то деликатно, то с напором обводившими верх окрепшего от долгих ласк члена, подтянувшихся яичек, мальчика выгибает всем телом — от груди до остро выпиравших косточек на щиколотках.

Входил в него медленно, вылив, наверное, треть из оставшейся смазки на себя, быстро растерев ее по всей длине своей плоти. Еще шире разведя ему согнутые в коленях ноги, опустился, плотно прислонившись грудью к груди мальчика. При первых толчках Якуб морщился, но вскоре начал подстраиваться под тяжелое, с хрипами, дыхание, что обжигало ему лицо. Чуть попривыкнув, обхватил руками Виталия за шею, притянув его лицо к себе на плечо. За каждым его вздохом, за каждым отчаянным кусанием губ, Виталий слышал беззвучные всхлипы… но не от первой боли проникновения. От дарованной им двоим близости. Словно эта на диво светлая долгая ночь вперемешку со звездами, тихим ветром и сиявшим снегом были единственными свидетелями таинства между ними, и, устыдившись, скрылись в самый темный час декабря, потому как и они были лишними для этих двоих. Будучи сам на грани, Виталий успокаивал Якуба как мог, путано шептал нежности, помогал ему рукой.

Когда момент соития был уже позади, но Виталий, все еще ощущая пролившийся жар естества — собственного и того, что подсыхал сейчас на его ладони, никак не мог даже не мгновение расстаться с мальчиком, Якуб вновь погладил его по щеке и с умиротворением закрыл глаза, из-под слипавшихся ресниц которых показались блестящие капли.

— Очень больно было?.. — по-прежнему дыша через раз, Виталий тревожно пытался оценить ситуация, обрывками вспоминая, как все начиналось…

Но ведь потом я был осторожен… Что не так? 

В ответ, не открывая глаз, повели головой из стороны в сторону. А затем резко распахнули веки и зашевелили губами:

— "Спасибо." 

Виталий знал: его благодарят не за физическую близость.

Он легонько коснулся губами уголка рта мальчика и аккуратно покинул его тело.

Уже после, в наконец наступившей непроглядной темноте, он держал в своих руках мирно спавшего на его груди Якуба и уже на пороге сна, губами коснувшись волос у самого лба, почти не различимо в глухой ночи, произнес по-русски:

— Я люблю тебя, — прошелся ладонью по размеренно вздымавшимся, сильно проступавшим лопаткам, поправил сползшее одеяло и повторил. — Я люблю тебя.

На какое-то мгновение ему показалось, что у Якуба сбилось дыхание… но это только показалось, ибо он так и не поднял головы. Виталий улыбнулся, млея от такого близкого и родного тепла, и через несколько минут забылся первым легким сном.


	16. Chapter 16

— «Как думаешь, люди могут не расставаться всю жизнь? Чтобы ни дня, ни ночи друг без друга?»

— Хм… ну и вопросики у тебя с утра.

— "Ответь."

— Знаешь, сложно это… чтобы на всю жизнь. Думаешь, не надоест?

Возвращались в Берлин рано утром. Сегодня должен был быть последний учебный день перед рождественскими каникулами. И уж никак полуспящий, с головой, прижавшейся виском к прохладному окну вагона экспресса, державший в объятиях другого, такого же сонного парня, Виталий не ожидал получить такие вопросы. Конечно, невнятный ответ про «сложно» Якуба совсем не устроил, потому он, к неудовольствию Винтера высвободившись из его объятий, уставился сейчас на него своими глазищами — без единого следа былого сна.

— Вот что ты хочешь от меня услышать? — проворчал Виталий, вновь обнимая его одной рукой и притягивая к себе. — Ты же знаешь — я не люблю загадывать наперед.

Якуб, пожав плечами, как-то с осторожностью опустил голову ему на плечо.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Виталий. — Давай так: нам хорошо вместе. У меня нет никаких намерений что-то менять в этом смысле. Ты — единственный, с кем я хочу быть. Такое объяснения устраивает?

Вновь последовало нервное дерганье плечами.

— Лучше было бы толкнуть пафосную речь про любовь до гроба и после гроба?

— Нет, — распознал Виталий по движению губ на своей шее.

— Вот и славно.

***

— Наверное, и в туалет его сопровождаешь? Вместо мамочки?

Сегодня ты, конечно же, не мог не нарисоваться, — стараясь не обращать внимания на провокацию, Виталий молча проскрежетал зубами. В холле толпились спешившие покинуть школу старшекурсники — наконец-то все промежуточные зачеты были сданы. И угораздило же Якуба, к досаде Виталия, задержаться на выходе с последнего занятия.

— Пойдем, — стараясь не глядеть на почти что перегородившего им путь Йозефа, Виталий схватил за руку едва успевшего переступить порог парня и двинулся с ним к лестнице.

Но никто и не думал отпускать их так просто.

— Ему добровольно подставляешься, без уговоров? — на плечо Якуба упала грубая ладонь.

Тот мгновенно остановился. Взгляд хаотично забегал по лицу Виталия. Знакомый взгляд. Полный отчаяния.

— Что тебе надо? Твой спектакль сегодня окончен. Во всех смыслах, — Виталий, злобно оглянувшись на цинично скалившегося молодого режиссера, попытался увести Якуба отсюда, но тот не позволял сдвинуть себя с места.

— А тебе он тоже в записочках про аварию лапши навешал на уши? Как и всем остальным?

Виталий успел заметить, что мимо проходившие однокурсники понемногу замедляли шаг.

Добился своего, мудак, — негодуя, еле сдерживал себя Виталий, — собрал толпу благодарных зрителей!

— Якуб, пойдем, пожалуйста, не надо его слушать, — новая попытка оживить мальчика не увенчалась успехом. Тот по-прежнему стоял, словно к полу прирос. Только к отчаянию в глазах прибавились трясущиеся губы.

— Хорошо его парни для тебя подготовили? Надеюсь, не перестарались? — добавили со слащавым ехидством.

До Виталия только сейчас начало доходить: этот подонок тоже все знал. Дать ходу этим мыслям не позволила другая. Надо было срочно, любыми способами уводить отсюда Якуба.

Вновь потянулся ладонью к его руке, но мальчик, будто одержимый, резко подался назад. Виталий, было, шагнул к нему навстречу, но Якуб, как и пару месяцев назад, выставил вперед руки и с силой толкнул Виталия в грудь, отчего тот пошатнулся и кое-как удержался на ногах.

— Якуб, подожди! — Виталий ринулся за уже убегавшим прочь парнем, но за спиной вновь полились мерзости.

— Ну и как оно? Трахать такое немое бревно? В дупло как по маслу въезжаешь? Или со свистом проходит?

Обернувшись, Виталий сцепился взглядом с победно блестевшими глазами напротив. И еще десятки других глаз были устремлены на него.

— Что встали, блять?! Ждете сигнала к аплодисментам? Валяйте… — Виталий от раздиравшей грудь смеси злобы, презрения, с обрывавшемся сердцем, сплюнул под ноги и надрывно прохрипел. — Вы ничем не лучше его, — он кивнул в сторону Йозефа. — Ебаные лицемеры!

Не помня, как выбрался на улицу, на холодный декабрьский воздух, стал дрожащими пальцами набирать сообщение.

«не отправлено»

Затем еще одно, другое, но вновь высвечивался отчет о неудавшейся отправке. Тогда он нажал «вызов», но в ответ прозвучали короткие гудки: Якуб внес его в черный список.

— Что ты творишь?! — забив на людей вокруг, в сердцах прошипел сквозь наворачивавшиеся слезы Виталий.

Надеясь только на то, что у парня хватило ума и сил добраться домой и никуда больше, Виталий сам, на глиняных ногах, поволок свое тело к метро: как бы ни хотелось ему, хоть пешком, бежать сейчас к Якубу, мама ясно дала понять: сегодня до вечера придется помочь дома, или никаких нормальных каникул.

К восьми вечера сердце не выдержало. Со словами «мам, я ненадолго выйду подышать», — он, задыхаясь, выскочил на улицу и вызвал такси.

Как летел вверх по лестнице, как, забыв о приличии, со всей силы давил на дверной звонок — ничего не помнил. Только когда ему не открыли и через десять минут, он ударил в дверь, но та отворилась сама, словно бы негласно приглашая его войти.

Поздоровавшись с тишиной, — никто не вышел на его приход, да и вообще не подал признаков присутствия в квартире, — Виталий, разувшись, прошел в знакомую комнату.

Света там не было. Но и без него, едва ли войдя внутрь, он разглядел в рассеивавшейся темноте сидевшего на на полу, вжавшегося в угол, обхватившего себя руками Якуба.

— Молодец ты, конечно. Дверь чуть ли не нараспашку, — немного преувеличил Винтер, — родители, как понимаю, снова уехали?

На ответ он не рассчитывал, но в кой-то веки поймал себя на мысли, что зол на предков Якуба: как бы он был рад сейчас тому, если бы они были дома!

Он-то, конечно, им ни слова… лучше будет вот так молча страдать в углу… эх, — Виталий опустился на пол неподалеку.

— Еще меня заблочил… Что доказать-то хотел этим?

Он потянулся к нему рукой:

— Якуб… не надо идти на поводу у этого мудака.

От его движения Якуб только больше вдавил себя в стену и закрыл ладонями лицо, задрожав всем телом.

— Ладно-ладно, успокойся. Не трогаю я тебя. Только не трясись.

Через какое-то время к нему пододвинули телефон с горевшим экраном.

— «Тебе лучше уйти. Не надо нам быть вместе.»

Виталий горько усмехнулся:

— А я даже не буду спрашивать, почему. Все равно в ответ очередную хероту напишешь. Блять… ты пиздецки предсказуем. Якуб! Хотя… понимаю. Тебе сегодня сделали больно. Тоже хочешь так сделать? Не выйдет. У меня уже стойкий иммунитет на твои «мы не можем быть вместе»… или как там у тебя?

— «Разве ты не понимаешь? От тебя теперь тоже не отстанут. Не хочу, чтобы тебе было плохо. Я как-нибудь сам… Или маму попрошу перевести меня в другую школу.»

— «Хотя, там ведь все равно узнают. Мир тесен.»

— Какая к херам другая школа?! Что ты вообще несешь?! Что?! Позволишь этому уебку еще больше торжествовать?!

Якуб открыл рот, словно забыв, что не может издать ни звуку, и что-то начал выводить губами, но Виталий не мог разобрать.

— Он тоже все знал, выходит? Ты поэтому терпел его выходки? Боялся, что он всем растрезвонит?

Якуб сжал губы и опустил веки.

— Ясно… угораздило же тебя с ним поделиться… А говорил, что никому, кроме меня, не рассказывал. С ним меня сравнял?.. Что ж, добавить нечего.

— «Я и не рассказывал.»

— Как так?

В этот раз Якуб долго не решался набрать сообщение. Но когда протянул телефон, Виталию показалось, что он слышит, как кровь закипает в венах.

— «Его парень был там. Он и пришел третьим.»

Снова захотелось на воздух, на снег, в ледяную воду. Куда угодно, лишь погасить огонь под кожей.

— То есть, три взрослых уебка издевались над тобой, а четвертый все знал и пользовался этим… И все четверо остались безнаказанными? Как же так, Якуб? — глаза жгло солью. — Как же так…

Мальчик отвернулся к стене, но Виталий не мог унять негодования и обиды. Обиды за своего любимого.

— Можно сколько угодно обнимать и вылизывать языком грязный сапог, но он все равно тебя раздавит. Надо было давно рассказать мне все.

Якуб, не показывая лица, набрал новое сообщение:

— «Зачем? Чтобы ты пошел разбираться с ним, и он бы навредил тебе? Нет. Я так не могу. Уходи. Так будет лучше.»

— Ну, положим, так просто я бы, конечно, это не оставил.

— «Вот видишь.»

— Что «вижу»? — Виталий откинул затылок к стене — хоть какая-то прохлада. — Там, в Дрездене, ночью, когда ты уже уснул, я сказал тебе кое-что. Ты не слышал, но…

— "Я слышал", — Якуб обернулся так, чтобы вновь можно было читать по губам.

— Да? — улыбнулся Виталий, прикрыв веки. — Значит, не понял.

— "Понял." 

— Тогда что это за номера с черным списком и распусканием рук сегодня? Ты на что рассчитывал? Что я обижусь и ты отделаешься от меня?

Якуб покачал головой, забирая телефон к себе.

— «Не за что меня любить, Виталий.»

Винтер улыбнулся, — пусть на экране, но Якуб чуть ли не впервые обратился к нему по имени. Затем, на коленях, пересел к нему поближе и осторожно накрыл руками это измучившееся, дрожавшее, неприкаянное, но такое любимое им существо, у которого даже не осталось сил сопротивляться, так что он просто обмяк на его груди:

— Раз не за что… значит, буду любить вопреки всему.

Еще долго Виталий укачивал его в объятиях, целовал край волос у лба, успокаивал, шептал, что они вместе со всем справятся. Прямо так, в одежде, уложил его на кровать, сам примостившись рядом. Телефон давно разрывался. Отписался маме «ночую у друга» и нажал «отключить».

А утром, пообещав мальчику быть у него после обеда, как только сможет вырваться из дома, взял с него обещание «не творить глупостей» и, тепло и нежно поцеловав на прощание, отправился к метро. Сегодня должен был состояться последний в этом году показ школьного спектакля, а значит режиссер уже мог быть на месте. Но даже если иначе, Винтер готов был ждать сколько угодно.

Знакомая наглая ухмылка. Походка победителя. Словно бы ничего не произошло накануне. Виталий покосился, лишь сильнее убедившись в свих намерениях. Догнав Йозефа у дверей школы, окликнул:

— Поговорим?  
Редактировать часть


	17. Chapter 17

— Некогда мне с тобой.

— Ничего, — Виталий перегородил Йозефу путь к дверям школы. — Найдешь время.

Молодой человек нехотя сложил на груди руки и, поджав казавшиеся мертвыми в своей циничности и холодности губы, выдавил из себя:

— Внимательно.

— Оставь. Якуба. В покое.

В ответ оскалились:

— Смешно. Думал, что поинтереснее услышу.

— Я серьезно, — не ослаблял напора в голосе Винтер.

— Окей, — перед лицом Виталий театрально взмахнули рукой. — Это все?

Виталий молча давил его взглядом.

— Повторяю: это все?

— Нет, — после недолго паузы ответил Виталий. — Если ты хоть раз еще откроешь свой грязный рот и начнешь хвалиться подробностями всех мерзостей, что вы совершили с Якубом… мне плевать: пусть меня посадят, но ты не будешь дышать одним воздухом с ним.

— Я ничего не делал.

— Заткнись! Или думаешь, что так сложно догадаться, как твой парень оказался соучастником преступления. Впрочем, как и ты сам.

— По твоему мнению, очевидно?

— По закону. И по совести. Хотя… последнее вряд ли тебе знакомо.

Будто пропустив последние слова мимо ушей, Йозеф равнодушно отвел взгляд в сторону, бросив холодное:

— Через пять минут у меня финальный прогон перед последним спектаклем. Придут актеры, твои однокурсники, между прочим, — зачем-то с ехидством уточнил режиссер. — А ты пока можешь вернуться к своему несчастному бэбику и продолжить утирать ему сопливый нос рукавом своей растянутой толстовки.

— Даже сейчас не можешь вести себя как мужчина? — Виталий и не думал уступать.

— Что. Тебе. Нужно? У меня сегодня дипломный предпоказ спектакля. Придут мои преподаватели.

— Спектакля не будет, — послышалось из-за спины.

Оба повернулись на голос.

У крыльца школы собрались старшекурсники. Чуть впереди стояла та самая София, что устроила это фарс с фото.

— Спектакля не будет, — повторила девушка. — Никто из нас не выйдет на сцену. Ни сегодня, ни когда-либо еще. Во всяким случаем, под вашим руководством.

— Это что? — фыркнул Йозеф. — Что за шутки с утра, София?

— Мы не шутим. Никто из нас не выйдет на сцену, — сказав это, девушка обратила взор к оторопевшему Виталию. — Прости меня за тот случай… Я даже не подозревала, что так… И Якубу передай: никто и слова ему не скажет. Надеюсь, вы с ним классно проведете каникулы. А после пусть возвращается в школу и спокойно учится.

Виталий только и сумел, что кивнуть. Начиная приходить в себя, огляделся, увидев среди пришедших на двор школы, улыбавшуюся Ясмин.

— Спасибо, — прошептал одними губами. Девушка понимающе подмигнула обоими глазами.

— Нет, я что-то не понимаю, это такой предрождественский пранк? Ну, все. Я оценил. С меня всем бонус после спектакля, — попытался вмешаться Йозеф. Но на его слова только отмахнулись и развернулись спиной. Виталий нашел в себе силы взглянуть в это такое сейчас жалкое лицо. И не увидел там ничего, кроме злобы, непонимания и полного отсутствия раскаяния: он и не пытался осознать, за что его наказали старшекурсники.

Через несколько минут двор опустел. Не оглядываясь, быстрыми шагами на окрепших от такого поворота событий ногах, он вышел за ворота школы, чтобы чуть ли не лоб в лоб столкнуться с мамой, рядом с которой стоял рвано дышавший Якуб.

— Нет уж, знаешь что?! — как всегда на повышенных тонах начала мама. — Это уже никуда не годится! То выходишь на «пару минут подышать» и не являешься ночевать домой, то ко мне с утра прибегает твой однокурсник и пишет на своем телефоне, что тебя чуть ли не убивать сейчас в школе будут! Ты чего таким поведением добиваешься, а?! Живо домой!

Виталий устало закатил глаза, а затем прошептал разнервничавшейся женщине:

— Мам, давай потом… ладно?

Не успела его мама что-либо сказать в ответ, как он уже обнимал начавшего исходить мелкой дрожью Якуба.

— Ну, что ты, перестань… все же хорошо, — конечно, ему стоило подумать о том, что Якуб догадается, куда он направится первым делом. — Знаешь, как все здесь горой за тебя теперь? Ребята объявили ему бойкот. Никто не станет участвовать в его спектаклях, — он, как мог, успокаивал любимого, крепко прижимая к себе, обволакивая теплым дыханием, но мальчик все дрожал и дрожал.

— Виталий… это как вообще понимать? — мамин голос из разгневанного превратился в полный непонимания и недоверия. Словно бы она отказывалась верить своим глазам.

— Мам, попросил же. Потом, окей? — Виталий умоляюще посмотрел в быстро бегавшие по его лицу глаза матери.

— А… — до нее словно бы только сейчас начало доходить. — И надолго это у тебя?

Обе ладони Виталий опустил на влажные скулы Якуба и, оставив едва осязаемый поцелуй на лбу мальчика, тихо, но твердо ответил:

— На всю жизнь.

А к щеке его прислонились улыбкой: пусть они разговаривали с мамой по-русски, но последние слова Виталий произнес так, чтобы Якуб понял. И поверил.

***

— Ух… лихо, — Виталий не ожидал, что его самого сейчас припечатают к прохладной стене в собственной комнате.

Остаток каникул проводили, ночуя по очереди друг у друга. У обоих уехали родители. У Виталия — погостить на Родину, у Якуба — к очередным родственникам, разбросавшимся, как казалось Виталию, по всем городам Германии.

Отец отнесся к выбору сына без особых эмоций, выдав только свое дежурное:

— Ну ты даешь.

С мамой оказалось сложнее. Чего только не услышал Виталий про «мы не для этого переехали в Европу» и «может, тебя к психологу записать… или уже психиатр требуется?».  
Винтер понимал: сейчас объяснять ей что-либо бесполезно. Кроме времени, того самого, за которое Виталий сможет показать ей, что все и правда серьезно и на всю жизнь, — ничего не поможет.

Все эти ночевки ограничивались тихим засыпанием в объятиях друг друга. Как посчитал Виталий, вряд ли в виду последних событий, стоило позволять себе что-то большее. Якуб нуждался в его заботе, ему необходимо было научиться безграничному доверию, понять и принять то, что это не временное увлечение, что «на всю жизнь» было в самом прямом и серьезном смысле.

Потому Винтер никак не ожидал, что окажется сейчас властно и совершенно недвусмысленно прижатым к стенке. И уж тем более не предполагал, что в следующее мгновение, удерживая одной ладонью его собственную, другой Якуб скользнет к молнии на его джинсах, а следом заберется рукой ему под футболку.

— Ого… — Виталий, решив поддаться такой смелой инициативе, запрокинул голову, наслаждаясь становившимися все более настойчивыми и размашистыми движениями ладони.

Его вторую руку отпустили, но лишь за тем, чтобы обеими помочь себе освободить его бедра от джинсовой ткани и того, что было под ней.

Виталий легко разгадал его намерения. И как бы ему не хотелось получить эту ласку, кое-что было поважнее.

— Это необязательно, Якуб… мне и так с тобой хорошо.

— "Я хочу." 

Ничего не оставалось, как сдаться на милость горячо-влажным губам.

Якуб все делал неспеша, наслаждаясь сам и давая возможность прочувствовать каждое свое движение Виталию. Кончиком языка нажимая нужные точки, губами и языком оглаживая бедра изнутри, вбирая глубже на глазах твердевшую плоть, Якуб поминутно вскидывал взгляд на запрокинутое в предвкушении эйфории лицо Виталия и еще больше старался, даря все новые и новые ощущения своему парню.

Виталий слишком поздно опомнился, что губы Якуба не отпустили его даже на пике. Он все принял в себя.

— Из-звин-ни-и… — еле-еле ворочая языком, простонал Виталий. — Не успел… не надо было так…

— Все хорошо, — к его нагому животу прижались губами.

— Иди ко мне, — Виталий натянул белье с джинсами обратно и помог Якубу подняться с колен.

Его объятия — самое надежное место для его мальчика. Это знали оба.

— Это было просто… не передать словами, — он целовал и целовал губы, пахнувшие им самим, совершенно не испытывая какой-либо брезгливости или смущения. Он наслаждался каждым моментом, каждой возможностью прикоснуться к этому телу, что так благодарно открывалось ему навстречу позже, когда они уже были в постели.

Эту ночь провели без сна. Слабая дремота одолела лишь перед рассветом.

Виталий пробудился с ощущением пустоты под боком. Не открывая глаз, пошарил ладонью рядом… никого.

— Якуб, ты… — он не договорил.

Открыв глаза, обнаружил мальчика лежавшим на боку чуть поодаль, обнаженного до пояса. Якуб улыбался. Улыбался ему.

— Ты чего это, а? — Виталий приподнял одеяло. — Ложись ближе. Холодно.

Не изменяя улыбке, Якуб раскрыл губы:

— Ne ozyap.

Виталий не сразу понял, что произошло. Машинально дернувшись, приподнялся на одной руке.

— Ты… нет… это показалось мне, да?

Якуб продолжал улыбаться:

— Н-нет. Не показалось, Vitalii.

Его голос. Самая волшебная мелодия. Совсем слабая, тихая, словно сама еще не отошедшая от такого долгого сна длиной в год.

Виталий схватился руками за голову, а затем вмиг накрыл собою мальчика, шепча куда-то в шею:

— А я все равно согрею.

Он, не веря, зацеловывал смеющееся личико, сам давно не сдерживая почти детской радости.

— Скажи еще что-нибудь, а?

Он навис над мальчиком, надежно держа его в своих руках.

Якуб взял его ладонь теплыми пальчиками и, приложившись губами к костяшкам, опустил ее себе поверх сердца. Накрыв своею, глядя в эти ожидавшие глаза Виталия, прошептал:

— Слышишь?

Кивнув в ответ, Виталий прильнул губами к этим ожившим устам, вдохнуть жизнь в которые оказались способны только другие, искренне любящие и живые.


End file.
